Survival of the Fittest Shrink
by oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: It's chaos here at Gravitation Mental Hospital. With homocidal maniacs like K, hallucinating schizophrenics like Fujisaki, and moody dependent people like Yuki, how can the new girl Kaiya survive? Guest starring Ren from Shaman King. Lots of fluff. R&R.
1. Gophers

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light**

**Okay this story was co written by lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light, but since she's being stubborn we're putting this story on my profile…kk? Well enjoy…this story is for pure comical fun…etc… oh yea…**

**Disclaimer: okay u knowwe don't own ne thing of this riiiight? Just the plot. I wish I owned Yuki or Hiro though…. I 3 Yuki and Hiro. Kk well onward to this fanfic! ---- Phoenix saying she lyks Yuki and Hiro not me! But i do lyk Yuki and Shuichi...and Ren droolsr&r...Fan Girls- do NOT attack us...becuase we have used Ren Tao from Shaman King in here...hehehehe no offence or ne thing...**lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light**and i wanna live to graduate high skool... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter one: Gophers

**Screams tore from **his throat, making it bleed. Faster and faster he ran. People in white jackets chased him.

"Help! The gophers are after me! Sir Lancelot! Sir James save your king!" the running boy yelled.

In the rec. room several people stopped what they were doing to watch the scene play out.

"Fujisaki!" one of the white coated men yelled, still in pursuit of the boy.

"Somebody needs to kill that idiot." One blonde man snapped.

"Yuki be nice! Fujisaki is going to save us all from the gophers." A pink haired kid laughed.

"Did somebody say die?" another blonde haired man asked; pure joy seeping out of his being.

"K-san?" the pink haired kid began nervously.

"Yes Shuichi?" K asked innocently.

"Get the spork away from my throat." Shuichi ordered.

"K get the hell away from **MY** Shuichi!" Yuki yelled grabbing the boy into a vice grip hug.

"No need to get so damn touchy Yuki, I was just going to draw a little blood, sporks don't work to good…" K trailed off. ( My English grammar error…alright u illiterate people listen up! This is Phoenix Guardian of Fire speaking…never end a sentence with a preposition…lyk good…in all technicality it should be well…but if I did that…it wouldn't sound lyk K…so…carry on!)

"The gophers!" Fujisaki ran into the room screaming bloody murder, still being chased by the men in white jackets.

"Where?" Exclaimed Ren, who had gone unnoticed in the shadows, his eyes shifting around to make sure he wasn't all of a sudden violently attacked.

"Over THERE!" Fujisaki hollered pointing in no particular direction.

"That psycho better stay away from my Shuichi," Yuki muttered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend protectively. "Or he'll get his ass kicked."

"Want me to pull the trigger?" K asked, pointing his gun at Fujisaki and pretending to shoot it.

One of the men in white jackets stopped chasing Fujisaki and said, "K, I thought we took all of your supply of guns away!"

K froze and looked around. He hid the gun behind his back. "What gun?" he laughed.

"The one behind your back." The man snapped impatiently.

K moved in a blur, the only way to know what the psycho was doing was the loud bang and the thump as a dead body hit the floor. "Shows you to try and stop me bitch." K laughed menacingly.

Yuki tightened his grip on Shuichi, not noticing how Shuichi was turning a nice shade of purple. His eyes never left K.

"Shuichi! Shuichi turning blue!" a dark haired kid said, clutching a stuffed toy.

"What?" Yuki panicked, then loosening his grip on his boyfriend.

Shuichi gasped. "Thanks Ryuichi," he managed to croak.

"He's possessed by a frog!" Fujisaki cried in alarm.

Ren dove back into his corner, falling into a fetal position.

"Want me to shoot him?" K asked lazily.

Everybody tensed. If looks could kill; the glare Yuki was giving K would have destroyed him.

"Don't. Touch. My. Shuichi." Yuki growled. (A/n lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light: possessive much?)

Another scream from Fujisaki turned everybody's attention. The men had finally caught him and were now holding him down attempting to inject him with his medicine.

"No! Sir Lancelot get the healer…poison…collapse Fujisaki gagged before the medicine took effect.


	2. The New Girl

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light**

**lOST here! I'm typing this chapter for you guys, ok? Just watch all the spelling errors and everything disappear! I am magic!**

**Anyway… I did the research for all the mental disorders. If we accidentally got some wrong information or you see a part where they're acting too sane or something please tell us. We shall fix it. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own squat. Well… anything from Gravitation or Shaman King anyway. We own the other characters.

* * *

**

Chapter two: The New Girl

The car pulled up to the white washed building. The man helped a young girl out. She was in a straight jacket, confining her from moving to grab the knife hidden in the band of her pants.

* * *

K, Shuichi, Fujisaki, Ryuichi, and Ren, as well as a few others from Gravitation Mental Hospital sat in the group therapy room.

"Okay," the shrink began. "Hiro, go first today."

"Alright" Hiro said all too quickly. "You see what I think my problem is, is that I'm always so lonely when nobody's around and when I'm with Shuichi I'm happy and I love attention from Shuichi. I love-"

"Don't even think about it bitch, or I'll let K here blow your fucking brains out." Yuki said calmly putting his arm around Shuichi.

"Is my brother afraid of losing his boy toy?" said a dark haired man who looked exactly like Yuki.

"Tatsuha!" Yuki growled. "He's my boy_friend_." he emphasized the last bit so Tatsuha might remember this time.

"Shuichi why put up with that jackass? I'm MUCH better!" Tatsuha said.

"HEY!" Hiro shouted above the noise. "Pay attention to _me_!" he begged.

A knock at the door silenced them all.

"Must be the new girl." The shrink said.

"What new girl, Kosuke?" Ren asked, panicking.

"Kaiya" Kosuke greeted as he opened the door.

The girl was covered head to toe in black: a black long sleeved shirt with batman on the front, black jeans, and black converse tennis shoes (A/N lOST: This is the character based off of Phoenix. Mine hasn't been introduced yet.).

"Kaiya?" Kosuke asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Why don't you sit next to Hiro and Yuki?" He asked, motioning to the empty seat.

"Hell no." She said.

"Sit your ass down, or I'll have K shoot you." Kosuke threatened.

"Fine. Whatever." Kaiya said, sitting down.

"Hi! I'm Hiro!" The guy next to her said.

"Hiro, since you're so enthusiastic why don't you start us off?" Kosuke asked.

"Ok!" Hiro said loudly, making sure he got everyone's attention. "I'm Nakano Hiro and I'm Histrionic." He all of a sudden got all weepy. "I seek attention from other people. Yes, you might think: Is that so wrong? But staying by me for too long might be lethal. You were right to want to stay away!" Kosuke sighed.

"He tends to exaggerate." He said. "He just likes the attention."

"_I'm_ next." Tatsuha interrupted. "I'm Uesugi Tatsuha. I don't _have_ any problems. I'm _perfect_." Kosuke sighed again.

"Tatsuha is a Narcissist. He's obsessed with himself." He shook his head at Tatsuha, who was now looking at himself in a hand mirror.

"Yo! Name's K. I'm… trigger happy. Anti-social disorder is what they call it (A/N lOST: I hate people who misuse the word anti-social. Look it up. It's a mental disorder.). So what if I don't care what happens to other people? Say something to me and I'll shoot you punk."

"I-I'm Fujisaki… Suguru Fujisaki." He stopped mid-sentence. "Don't move." He said, slowly. "There's a bloodsucking hamster on your head."

"There is!" shrieked Ren. He gazed over at Kaiya, but saw no trace of the bloodthirsty animal of which he spoke of. "You liar…" he muttered. "I knew you were just trying to scare me. You always try to…" He continued muttering to himself.

"Fujisaki sees things that aren't really there. You can't blame him Ren." Kosuke said, reassuringly. "He's got Schizophrenia." Ren narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but said nothing.

"I'm Tao Ren" He said, finally, realizing it was his turn. "I'm a little… paranoid." Fujisaki scratched his head making Ren flinch in the seat next to him. "And I have," Ryuichi sneezed, causing Ren to practically jump out of his seat. "Panic Disorder… or so they tell me." It was silent.

"Daisuke." Kosuke cooed. (A/N lOST: This is my character!)

"Gakkuri Daisuke." She sighed, her expression not changing a bit. "I'm a schizoid. I prefer to be alone and I can't express emotions." She stared at Kaiya through half-open eyes. Then she leaned back even more in her chair and continued to stare at the wall, signaling that she was done.

"Sakura Rei." The girl next to Daisuke began. "I'm bulimic…" She trailed off, then shrugged and started talking to Daisuke, or rather chattering on and on while Daisuke ignored her.

"Sakuma Ryuichi! And this is Kumagoro!" the toddler-like one cheered happily. "Let's be best friends!" He smiled innocently.

Kaiya looked at him in disgust. Kosuke chuckled slightly. "You have to excuse Ryuichi he has multiple personalities. Today he's the child-like version of himself; later he might be a bad ass vocalist… who knows?"

"Charming." Kaiya said sarcastically.

"Ok Shuichi, you're up." Kosuke said.

"Shindou Shuichi he declared while picking at his clothes. He seemed lost. "I'm insane, that's what they say. I don't understand it. I'm fine!" He gave her a half-hearted smile.

The blonde next to him put his arm around him.

"Yuki." He began. "Yuki Eiri. I have borderline and I'm dependent, only on Shuichi, who's MINE! If you touch my Shuichi I'll kick your ass bitch." He threatened.

Kaiya looked bored. 'Freaks.' She thought. Kosuke looked at her especially.

"Kaiya, why don't you tell us about yourself?" He urged.

"Hinko Kaiya; age: 17; cutter and depressed. Blood type: A. Personality: bitch. Comments: Stay out of my way, don't touch me, don't talk to me, and don't bother me. Follow these simple rules and we'll get along." Kaiya said. She brushed her hair behind her ear, causing her sleeve to fall a bit revealing deep cuts in her wrist; one in particular was fairly new and in the shape of an anarchy sign.

Kosuke looked at her. "Don't be a smartass." he said.

"You like saying ass too much." She commented. "You've said it 3 times already." Kaiya glared at him.

"Kaiya stop, now let's continue with therapy." Kosuke ordered. "Hmm, Yuki go first."

"No I want to!" Hiro cried.

"Shut up." Shuichi said. "Go ahead Yuki!"

"Well I guess it all started with my first boyfriend. He raped me and I still stayed with him. I loved him, but he didn't honestly love me back. I don't know, but I began to hate him. I-I killed him and then I just… I needed to be with someone, and I hated that. I started smoking and drinking a lot." Yuki sighed.

"Anything else?" Kosuke asked. Yuki shook his head and moved his chair closer to Shuichi's.

"I'll go next." Tatsuha volunteered. He began. "I got sent here for beating this guy bloody for calling me ugly. I'm not supposed to be here. It was that jerk who had a problem with my beautiful face…" Kaiya stopped listening. Tatsuha was fucked up!

"Can the son of a bitch stop talking about himself for 2 seconds?" She muttered.

"No kidding." Hiro mumbled.

"Kaiya, Hiro, it's not your turn." Kosuke scolded. "Rei go ahead."

"Well I was fat and I wanted to be skinny and pretty for my boyfriend. Well I got sick and puked up blood once, and I confessed. So they sent me here." Rei shrugged. "But I'm glad. I needed help… plus I'm glad I met Daisuke."

Daisuke continued to stare blankly out the window.

"How about you go next then, Daisuke." Kosuke said. She turned and stared at him.

"My brother noticed that I never talked about having any friends at school. He reported me to the counselor. Next thing I know, I'm here." Kosuke sighed.

"Stop talking in monotone. You need to express your emotions better." There was silence.

"I can't." Daisuke replied.

"Why can't you?" Kosuke asked.

"I don't know how." She glanced around the circle and shifted in her seat. Kosuke got the hint.

"Okay, that's enough attention for today, huh?' Daisuke stopped moving and stared at the wall again.

"I want to go next!" Hiro shouted.

"No! I want to go!"

"Kumagoro wants to go!"

"How about you go, Ryuichi."

"Yay!" Ryuichi shouted, making his plush toy dance.

All of a sudden Ryuichi stopped.

"Yo! Who's the lady?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and smirking, dropping Kumagoro on the ground.

"He changed again." Kosuke said, disappointed.

"I know his story!" Hiro said, jumping up and down.

"Yes, Hiro?" Kosuke sighed.

"Ryuichi's dad used to beat him. The pain was too much for him so his personality split." Ryuichi glared at Hiro.

"Say that again you little punk!" He yelled.

"Alright then!" Hiro said loudly.

"Excuse me!" Shuichi yelled over both of them. "I wanna go next!" He started waving wildly. "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Alright, Shuichi."

"I got caught running around naked in a grocery store." Shuichi said, laughing loudly. "It was fun!"

"I wish I had been there to see it." Yuki said, wrapping his arms around Shuichi.

"Who hasn't gone yet?" Kosuke asked.

"Ren hasn't!" Shuichi said in a sing-song voice.

Ren flinched at hearing his name. He narrowed his eyes at Shuichi.

"Is there some particular reason why you're making me go next?" He asked cautiously.

"You don't have to go unless you don't want to, Ren." Kosuke said. Ren eyed him for a second, but nodded.

"I was just reading in the library… when it happened." He said, trembling. "I… had one of my panic attacks… I thought I was having a heart attack… I screamed so much that someone called 911. I went straight from the hospital to here." He glanced over at Daisuke and saw that she wasn't looking at the wall anymore. She was staring right at him. Ren whimpered and hugged his legs tightly. Daisuke sighed before looking back at the wall.

"I got caught killing a man behind a dumpster!" K said, not even asking for permission to go next.

"Lovely." Kaiya muttered. She was stuck with a homicidal jackass, a baby/bitch boy, and the demented whore Hiro she sat next to. Yuki was alright, Rei was a bitch. Daisuke was cool, Shuichi, Ren, and Fujisaki needed to die… 'Hmm… I bet Homicide would help me.' She thought, glancing at K.

"Hiro, you're next." Kosuke said.

"Yay!" His face saddened. "My own mother," Hiro shook his head. "My _own mother _sent me here, claiming I went to extreme measures to get attention. How could a mother send her own baby away like that?" Hiro let a few tears fall down his face, dramatically. "It's that whore's fault for not loving me; I did all those things for her." Hiro sobbed.

Several faces filled with sympathy. Kaiya rolled her eyes. 'Drama Queen.' She thought.

"Kaiya, how about you?" Kosuke urged her to speak.

"Pass." She said.

"Kaiya you have to talk." Kosuke said.

"No comment."

"Kaiya!"

A bell rang signaling everyone to go to their next "class". For Kaiya it was the rec. room. Hiro ran up to her, along with Ryuichi.

"Kaiya what happened? It's ok to talk about what happened to you." Hiro coaxed.

"Forget it. You won't hear about it." Kaiya yawned.

"Ahh denial." Ryuichi laughed. "Babe, the longer you deny you have a problem the longer you're here. Take Daisuke for instance. She's been here for two years, Tatsuha since he's been twelve, that's five years. Me, I've been here six months. Hiro ten months, Shuichi and Yuki are both a year right?" Ryuichi asked. Hiro nodded.

"I'm sorry," Kaiya began. "Does it look like I care?" She asked before walking away.

"Hott" Ryuichi commented.

"Hott" Hiro agreed before following.


	3. Panic Attacks and Cut Wrists

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light**

**It's lOST again. Sorry for the super-short chapter. We'll update again real soon (As in probably today again). Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gravitation, Shaman King, or its characters. Duh.

* * *

**

Chapter three: Panic Attacks and Cut Wrists

The rec. room was filled with random things to do. Board Games, cards, books, TV, and a writing/craft center with, yes, scissors.

Fujisaki was talking to a chair; K was playing a video game that involved using a plastic blue gun control. Tatsuha was staring at himself in the mirror. Ryuichi was singing Karaoke; Shuichi was giving Yuki a lap dance (A/N Phoenix: wtf?). Hiro was making a speech about how he was unloved. Daisuke was staring at the wall in a corner, Ren sitting next to her suspiciously. Rei was playing solitaire and glancing meaningfully at the phone.

Kaiya sighed and went to the craft/ writing center and sat across from Daisuke and Ren. Daisuke looked at her then went back to staring at the wall.

"H-Hi." Ren greeted.

Kaiya nodded then picked up the scissors. Pushing back her sleeve, revealing all her cuts, she placed the blade of the scissors against her scared wrist. Pushing the blade firmly on her flesh she dragged it across, crimson welling in its wake.

Ren turned blue, and hid his face in his hands. Daisuke noticed the whimpering noises coming from the figure next to her and glanced at him. He was trembling. She sighed and looked over at Kaiya who was still hacking at her wrist.

She got out of her chair quietly and walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with Kosuke.

"Kaiya!" Kosuke yelled. "Wrist check."

Kaiya shrugged and carelessly showed Kosuke her wrist.

"That's it. To the infirmary." He steered her out of the room, paying no attention to the wincing boy who was across from her.

This was not what Daisuke wanted to happen. She sat back down next to Ren, who was still twitching and flinching like crazy.

"She's gone. It's ok." whispered Daisuke, her voice cracking from lack of use. "Everything's alright. You're fine." For some reason he believed her. He finally calmed down, and drifted off to sleep.

Still not showing any emotion on her face, she ignored the stares of the other people in the room and picked Ren up off of the floor. She gave him a piggy-back ride back to his room, where he could sleep in peace.


	4. We all missed you

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light**

**It's lOST again! Are you getting sick of me yet? Anyway, this chapter is longer this time, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but your momma… Sorry bad joke. XD

* * *

**

Chapter four: We all missed you

The room was dark. Kaiya woke up strapped to her bed in a white washed room. 'The infirmary.' she realized. She was startled to see eleven people staring at her.

Fujisaki, K, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Shuichi, Yuki, Hiro, Daisuke, Rei, Ren, and Kosuke continued to gaze at her.

"What?" She asked her voice hoarse from the drugs.

"You're alright!" Ryuichi screamed in childish delight. "Kumagoro missed you _so_ much!" Ryuichi explained.

"Fujisaki made you a picture." Kosuke said as Fujisaki gave her a brightly colored picture. It was a picture of all of them sitting in group therapy saying 'We miss you.' Kaiya smiled slightly.

K gave her a small smile. "You almost died, the cut was really deep, and you almost bled to death. What a pity you lived." he laughed.

Tatsuha asked if she thought his face was still beautiful. Kaiya only gave him a weak smile.

"Get better." Shuichi commented.

"I will."

"Hey?" Yuki began easily. "I- ah wanted to say that we'd like you to stick around a while longer."

"Alright." Her voice cracked painfully causing her to cough.

Daisuke just stood there then left. Everyone but Hiro, Ren, Rei and Kosuke left.

Rei glared at her and she too left. Ren approached her cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Ren." Kaiya began. "I really am, but maybe you should go, because I can't stop- the cutting- I need it to keep going. Fucked up, huh?"

Ren was still. "You scared me." He stated. "Daisuke helped me." he finished lamely, and then took off as well. Kosuke eyed the two.

"I'll wait outside. Ten minutes, Hiro, I mean it." he said firmly. Only when Kosuke left and the door shut did Hiro begin.

"I-I was so scared you would die on me." He whispered softly. Kaiya was so surprised to see the tears trailing down his face.

"You're crying." She noticed.

"Of course I'm crying! You're the first person who's ever made me not want to be the center of attention." Hiro cried.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "Stop crying. Hiro I've got problems, one's I don't need to, nor want to remember. Problems that started the cutting." She explained.

"Tell me what happened?" He asked quietly. "Kaiya I want to help."

She sighed. "When I was 14 my half-brother raped me at gun point." She spat bitterly. "And he kept doing that for two years, he was 5 years older than me. The only reason it lasted two years and not longer is because he moved away. I was 16 and I couldn't deal with what he'd done to me. I'd felt guilty about it, like it was my fault, I wanted to end the feeling so I would cut. It made me feel better. Then I started doing drugs and stuff. My step-mom sent me here when she noticed what I was doing." Kaiya stopped only to realize that her and Hiro were both crying.

"Hiro time's up." Kosuke said, coming in.

"Alright." Hiro answered. He walked over to Kaiya and gave her and awkward hug. "Get some sleep." He advised. Then he left. Kosuke lingered behind.

"Hiro's improved ever since you came. I think he's in love with you." Kosuke said (A/N lOST: Very blunt isn't he?).

"I'm the last person he needs to be with." Kaiya yawned.

"I know, I read your file, I know everything." Kosuke said. "I know you don't need the stress of a relationship and Hiro doesn't either but look at Yuki and Shuichi. So don't break Hiro's heart, alright?" He asked.

"Alright." She mumbled sleepily.

* * *

**-Two days later-**

Kaiya walked to the Group therapy room late- due to just being released from the infirmary.

"Kaiya's back!" Shuichi yelled, laughing loudly like a maniac. Ren smiled weakly at her, and Daisuke just stared.

Hiro perked up seeing her enter the room.

"Joy" Kaiya muttered, sarcastically, taking her seat next to Hiro.

Hiro inched closer to her, he was just about to poke her when Kaiya said "Poke me and we'll see what happens to that finger."

The whole circle watched Kaiya.

"Good to have you back Kaiya." Kosuke cut in.

"The gnomes were getting restless without you." Fujisaki said. "They are attacking random people more oft- RYUICHI! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" He jumped out of his seat and ran around the room, causing the men in white jackets to come and make him go night-night again.

The room was silent.

"That's his way of saying he missed you." Yuki informed her.

"We all did." Hiro muttered.

"Kumagoro missed you too!" Ryuichi exclaimed.

"Huh." Kaiya mumbled. She looked over at Daisuke, the slightest bit of disapproval in her eyes. 'So the bitch can show emotion.' Kaiya inwardly laughed.

Shuichi smiled at her and Hiro before suddenly saying "Use protection."

Kaiya froze. "What the hell!" Shuichi shrugged.

"We don't want any babies around here." Kaiya looked at him.

"Who the hell here is having a baby?"

"You and Hiro if you don't use protection."

Everyone, with the exception of Yuki, was looking at Shuichi in disbelief.

"Shuichi, I'm not a-"

"Call me Shu-chan, everyone does." He interrupted.

"Shuichi, I'm a cutter, not a whore!" Kaiya snapped before leaving the room.

Hiro watched her go, tears forming in his eyes.

"Huh? Hiro crying!" Ryuichi panicked.

Kosuke looked over at Hiro. "Hiro what's the matter?"

Everyone inwardly groaned, but Hiro surprised them by whispering a small "Nothing" before exiting the room in pursuit of Kaiya.


	5. Tattle Tale

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light**

**Did I mention to you all that we love reviews? Maybe you just didn't get the memo… I think we need to change the summary or something 'cause I feel so unloved… **

**Anyway… you could have probably guessed from the lack of spelling errors that this is lOST. You can't get rid of me that easily! XD**

**Sorry for the short chapters. They look much longer on paper, I swear. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers I guess. **

**Disclaimer: We own the plot and our OCs. Everything else belongs to some Japanese people who are probably very rich right now. xp

* * *

**

Chapter five: Tattle tale

(Kaiya P.O.V.)

The desk was like a mountain. A mountain made of deep brown polished wood. I sat in the all too comfy chair waiting for the shrink in front of me to ask.

"Why'd you do it?" The shrink asked. I shrugged not letting her know anything. You see, every shrink I've been to has tried but failed. Although, there was once a shrink, Hikari, who'd managed to get me to talk. But he was later arrested, another story from my dark past that I'm unwilling to tell.

"Kaiya." The shrink said. I snapped out of my stupor.

"Yes?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Kaiya stared at the shrink; amusement glittered in her eyes.

"Kaiya, why do you cut?" The shrink groaned in impatience.

"You wouldn't understand." Kaiya answered.

"Wouldn't I?" She sighed. "Kaiya, honey, maybe you could talk to Kosuke better?"

"No, the only person who would understand is Hikari!" Kaiya suddenly shouted.

"Kaiya, Hikari is in jail. Do you know why?" The Shrink- Shinko- asked.

"Statutory rape, being with a patient, and for being involved with a minor." Kaiya whispered. "Why do they call it statutory rape? I wanted it." Kaiya asked.

"You were a minor, you still are, but you weren't even 16 when this happened. Statutory means under legal age and rape means unwillingly forced to have sex." Shinko explained.

"I wasn't unwilling." Kaiya repeated.

"You were considered too young to make such a decision." Shinko refuted.

The timer on the desk rang signaling therapy was over. Kaiya collected her things before exiting the room. She slowly walked down the empty halls. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Someone was behind her!

Kaiya spun around only to come face to face with the emotionless face of Daisuke.

"Tattle tale" Kaiya muttered.

"I was trying to get Ren help. Not you." She said tonelessly.

"Give it up." Kaiya drawled, a smirk on her face. "Ren would never like an emotionless bastard like you." If Daisuke had been affected by this, she hadn't shown it.

"I know," She said, her voice unfaltering, "But I'm doing the best I can to change that."

"Why don't you think about anyone but yourself?" Kaiya asked, angrily.

"You don't either." Daisuke stated. "Hiro was a wreck while you were gone."

"Like I care." Kaiya muttered.

"Exactly." Daisuke whispered. "Maybe you should think less about the past and more about the future."

"There is no future for me." Kaiya said.

"Not if you keep acting this way." Daisuke said, calmly,

"Whatever." Kaiya rolled her eyes and walked away.

Daisuke opened her mouth to say something but Kaiya left before she could say it. She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"She's right." She murmured to herself. "Ren would never like me." Unfortunately for her, there was someone who had been listening to their whole conversation.

* * *

"Are you making any progress?" The shrink asked, showing signs of still being irritated from her talk with Kaiya.

Daisuke flinched but kept on staring at the wall. Shinko took that as a sign to keep going.

"Have you been showing any emotions at all? Have you been spending time with the others like I asked?" Daisuke blinked and stared at the window. "Do you enjoy the company?" The shrink asked, assuming that the answer was yes.

"…There is one…" Daisuke muttered, her voice breaking.

"Yes? Who?" Shinko asked, a little surprised she got an answer this time.

"… A boy in my group…" She almost whispered.

"Oh." The Shrink said, realizing what she meant. "And… you _like_ this boy?"

"I…" Daisuke glanced over at Shinko. "I think…"

"You doing much better than I thought you were." Shinko said.

"But I still can't show it." Daisuke said in her monotone voice.

"We still have to work on that." Shinko said. "That-" The bell rang, and Daisuke reached for her untouched things. "We'll work on that next time." The shrink said. Daisuke nodded and left.


	6. Fresh Air

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTanDTaiNted-Next-to-light**

**Phoenix has been bugging me to post more chapters. She's all like: "We need reviews, dammit!" We would very much like a review. You know, for old time's sake. **

**Phoenix wrote the end of this chapter without my permission. fangirl squeal Man, was I surprised. I had to edit some of it, though. She sucks at the whole fluff thing. Imagine if we were to have a lemon in here. .**

**Disclaimer: We don't own shit. Deal with it.

* * *

**

Chapter six: Fresh Air

She walked over towards the white washed building. A bag that contained a notebook, 3 pens, a pencil, and a laptop was thrown over her shoulder. Her light brown hair was braided neatly and her clothes were a simple pair of jeans and a button up shirt.

A blue nametag hung from her neck on a black cord. The name read: Meguri Maiyo.

* * *

"Shinko-san quit?" Shuichi pouted; Ryuichi imitated him.

"Why did she leave?" K asked, confused. "I didn't even threaten that one."

-flashback-

_Kosuke and several other shrinks sat in the break room joking about their patients. _

_"Kaiya and Daisuke might kill each other." One joked. Kosuke chuckled. _

_"Doubtful." Kosuke thought aloud. "Kaiya is careful. She plans things out too much, like every move she makes is real thought out."_

_"Like OCD?" One asked._

_"Kaiya, OCD? Yeah right." Shinko snapped, walking into the break room. _

_"Another round with Kaiya?" _

_"Yes, then with Daisuke. She's improved. Although, Kosuke, I don't approve of you letting the patients becoming intimate." Shinko added. _

_"I don't see what's wrong with it." Kosuke mumbled. _

_"Everything's wrong with it!" Shinko gasped. The other shrinks glared at her. "You all agree with him?" There were nods and murmurs of agreement. "Then I quit. I cannot, will not, work with psychologists who think like this, and put up with patients who act like… that." She shuddered. "Goodbye!" Shinko shouted as she slammed the door._

-end flashback-

Several people in the group twitched at this (except Ren, he twitched because Daisuke shifted in her chair).

"What did she mean by intimate?" Rei asked, glancing around the group. "None of us are… doing _that_." Shuichi turned red, and starting picking his clothes.

"That was supposed to be confidential!" He shouted. The room got quiet and everyone stared at Shuichi. Yuki just glared. "Oops." He whispered, realizing what he had just done. "Sorry Yuki."

Several people twitched and/or groaned disgustedly. There was a "TMI Shuichi" from Rei and a "Congrats" from the badass-acting Ryuichi. Kaiya and Daisuke remained quiet.

* * *

Later in the rec. room Kaiya sat by herself listening to her iPod. Many of the people in white jackets watched her carefully, making her nervous. How could she even get near a sharp object without the whole shrink force coming after her?

She turned her music up until it was almost unbearable. The familiar sound of Nittle Grasper caught Daisuke's attention. Kaiya noticed Daisuke looking blankly at her. Sighing, she walked over to her and handed Daisuke her iPod.

"Wanna listen?" She asked. Daisuke's blank stare revealed nothing.

"Alright." She agreed.

Kosuke came into the rec. room; a new person, a girl, in tow. She was a bit taller than Kosuke with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Everyone, this is Maiyo, our new shrink." Kosuke introduced.

"Hi." Maiyo greeted cheerfully.

Ren twitched and backed into the wall, holding his hands in front of him protectively, hoping that this Maiyo person wouldn't attack.

Fujisaki eyed her. "Are you in league with the gophers?" he asked suspiciously.

"No…" Maiyo said, searching Fujisaki's face.

"Then welcome milady!" He replied cheerfully.

"Anyway," Kosuke began. "Maiyo and I are making some changes. Today we're going outside for a bit. We think that you could use the fresh air."

"You can't! It'll ruin my beautiful face!" Tatsuha cried in alarm. Everyone sighed. Some things never change.

* * *

Once outside, Daisuke, Ren and Kaiya sat listening to her iPod singing and laughing to "If you were gay" from Avenue Q. Well, Ren and Kaiya laughed, although Daisuke did smirk once.

"You imposter!" Fujisaki shouted, pointing to the garden gnome statue (A/N lOST: What kind of mental home would have garden gnomes in their yard, anyway? It might set off a few of their patients). Ren jumped at the loudness of his voice.

Shuichi was chasing Yuki around the yard. Yuki still hadn't forgiven him for telling everyone about them.

The song ended and Ren and Kaiya were still laughing. Ren laughed nervously.

"Which song should we hear next?" Ren asked.

"Sleepless Beauty" Kaiya said. Ren was quiet.

"How about we let Daisuke choose this time?" He asked, giving her a weak smile.

"Gah! Not in the front yard you letches!" Kaiya teased. Ren glanced at Daisuke and blushed, not saying a word. Daisuke glanced back.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kaiya asked. Daisuke glared at her. Ren flushed a deeper shade of red.

"K-"

"Hi guys!" Hiro exclaimed as he bounced over to their little group.

"Hey Hiro." Kaiya and Ren groaned.

"Can I join you?" Hiro asked, plopping himself down anyway.

"Whatever." Daisuke muttered. Hiro looked at everyone's faces, from Daisuke's emotionless one to Ren's fearful one to Kaiya's look of indifference.

"So what are we doing?" He asked.

"Listening to music." Kaiya answered plainly. Daisuke noted with hidden amusement that the two were flirting (A/N Phoenix: Ha! Feeling not showing!).

"Get a room!" Someone shouted. The four turned to see Shuichi pinned underneath Yuki and both of them making out underneath a tree.

"Ooookay…" Kaiya said.

"My eyes!" Ren yelled.

Tatsuha walked over to the group. "Well, my brother's forbidden man love has seemed to have scarred Ren for life." He observed.

A shirt flew their way and hit Ren in the face.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. Several people snickered. Kaiya glared at tem as Daisuke went to aid the poor boy.

"Calm down, Ren. You're alright." Her emotionless voice coaxed. He stopped running, and his screaming subsided into whimpers. Daisuke plucked the shirt off of Ren's head. Ren latched himself onto Daisuke, hugging and crying on her shoulder. Daisuke stood frozen. She was at a loss. What was she supposed to do?

Kaiya came behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Hug him back Daisuke, ok?"

Daisuke nodded and wrapped her arms around Ren. The boy calmed down drastically. Daisuke noticed with a bit of irritation that Ren was a few scant inches taller than her (A/N lOST: Ren is really short but Daisuke ((me)) is even shorter. sigh)

Ren's eyes made hers for a few breathless seconds; then his lips met hers. Electricity ran through them. It took a little while to adjust to the new feeling. Daisuke was overwhelmed with all of these new emotions she felt.

Daisuke pulled away. Ren smiled at Daisuke and Daisuke let a small smile escape as well before her face became, once again, like stone.

Kaiya and Hiro watched the exchange of spit between the two from a distance.

"Wonderful, if I don't say so myself." Kaiya laughed.

"Yeah, how did you know that Daisuke liked Ren? She's a schizoid." Hiro said.

"Ah, you see, that's my little secret." Kaiya teased before walking away. When she did, of course, she passed Yuki and Shuichi getting it on, on the front lawn (A/N Phoenix: Eww! Forbidden Man Love!).


	7. Chaos

HEY it's Phoenix! Didja miss me? yes i seem to have disappeared from the face of the earth and let lOST post some of the chapters...but as all my loyal fans know i never update regularly. sorry if this is a problem for some of you...review please!i'm begging you! Thank you!

Phoenixand lOST

Survival of the Fittest Shrink By lOST and Phoenix

Later that night in group therapy, Ren snuck glances at Daisuke's direction. "Yuki, Shuichi." Kosuke began in a stern tone. "Separate." Shuichi tried to pull away but Yuki grunted in complaint and gripped him tighter. Yuki used his free hand to direct a very rude hand gesture towards Kosuke.

Kaiya sent a glare towards the couple making out. 'Well I guess Yuki likes shoving his tongue down Shuichi's throat…' Kaiya thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiro inching closer. She sighed in defeat. If Hiro was going to invade her personal space fine, but if she so much as touches her, she'd be kicking his ass.

Kosuke continued to scream at Yuki and Shuichi and got even more frantic when Yuki started to strip Shuichi. Ren noticed the all too familiar scene and ran to safety behind Daisuke. Fujisaki just talked to himself while K pulled out his gun. The room erupted into chaos. Hiro turned to talk to Kaiya when he saw her, coughs tearing from her throat, rivulets of blood pouring between her fingers and the sides of her mouth.

"Kosuke!" Hiro's cry went unnoticed, "KOSUKE!" he tried again. This time Daisuke looked over to see Hiro crying, and Kaiya hitting the floor unconscious.

K fired a bullet aimed at the ceiling. The room fell silent as bits of plaster floated down upon them. "You" he said pointing towards Kosuke. "Get help, you." He directed to Yuki, "carry her."

"I'll do it!" Hiro and Ryuichi volunteered. The two glared venomously at one another. Yuki separated for his beloved Shuichi and carried Kaiya to the very familiar infirmary.

Daisuke walked alone down the silent corridors. She didn't understand. Kosuke had explained why Kaiya was sick, that much she understood, but the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was foreign to her. 'Am I sad?' she was lost in a haze. So lost she didn't see Ren until she ran into him.

"Oh sorry!" Ren said running away, not even looking back to see who it was he'd ran into.

"Ren." Her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Daisuke…" and then it hit her. Ren had never actually said her name until now. (A/N Phoenix and lOST: okay we know he says "Daisuke" in chapter four, but Daisuke wasn't around to hear it…hope this clears up any confusion you might have…XD)

"Ren I-"

"It's okay I know you're worried about your friend."

"Friend" Daisuke echoed. 'But that's impossible! I mean I'm a schizoid!'

"Yes Kaiya and you are friends, aren't you?" Ren questioned nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Yes I suppose she is my friend…" Daisuke admitted. "I've never had any friends before, it's" she stopped searching for a word to describe the feeling she had at knowing she had a friend. "Nice" she finished lamely.

For one moment Ren saw Daisuke, I mean really saw her. She wasn't just like everyone thought. She was Daisuke, underneath all the layers of cold hearted bitterness there was a person – a girl – lost and alone. (A/N Phoenix: okay I HAD to stop and tell all of you faithful readers what lOST does during that last paragraph…she does this strange little dance making it all so dramatic! It's funny! Okay back to the story!)

"Thanks Ren." Daisuke mumbled.

Kosuke watched the exchange from the shadows. The two almost seemed normal. He'd have to do some fancy planning but Kaiya and Hiro would be enthusiastic to help. Bringing Daisuke and Ren together could mean helping them both.

Again she woke in the infirmary; the only difference was she was wrapped protectively in the arms of a stranger. Memory surged; forcing her to kick and flare her arms wildly. "No! STOP!" people ran into the room. Faces blurred by the burning tears forming at her black onyx eyes. "Somebody help" she sobbed.

The stranger – who was Hiro – tried to hold her and whisper comforting words to her, but he could not calm his love. Kaiya continued to sob; flashes of her brother, clothes and blood skimmed her minds eye. Kosuke watched the frantic girl, she was losing control.

"Kaiya stop! Calm down!" Hiro tried pathetically. There was no calming her.

"Kaiya" K snapped, and then fired his gun, causing her to be even more desperate at freeing herself from "the stranger".

"K you're not helping!" Hiro yelled.

"Stop, Akuhei, please." She continued to sob.

Hiro looked at the trashing girl, and then he understood. Her mind was reliving the events of her half brothers betrayal. He left the bed, and her sobs died down to whimpers.

Even K felt a slight tinge of pity towards the girl. The men in white jackets who were normally chasing Fujisaki around walked in and injected her with a sedative. "She's been sedated; she's awake, just in… Fujisaki land." One chuckled. Kosuke glared at the man, causing the man to cough and make a hasty retreat towards the exit.

Daisuke was pissed, although her outward appearance showed nothing, she was indeed pissed. Only hours before had she come to the realization that Kaiya was her first friend, but she saw Kaiya freak out like that, as Ren tended to do. Of course Kosuke had told all of them Kaiya's story the first time she was hospitalized, but to see the effects it had on her, the psychological scars, was devastating.

Rei looked at the girl lying helplessly on the bed. She hated Kaiya with a passion. She stole Hiro's affections, became Daisuke's friend and encouraged a relationship between Daisuke and Ren. Now all her plans had failed. Hiro was suppose to only like her, and she would string him along like all her other boyfriends, but what she really wanted was Daisuke. Ever since Rei had come to Gravitation Mental Hospital she was _hopelessly infatuated_ with Daisuke. Now with Ren in the picture her plan was ruined! Kaiya ruined everything! She didn't realize it until after the fact, she'd just unplugged the machine that kept Kaiya breathing and ultimately keeping her alive. Rei smirked when she heard the heart machine flat line. Her smirk fell to a frown when she heard she machine hesitantly beep again. 'What the hell?' she internally questioned. Hiro watched Kaiya carefully, as if expecting her to wake up and be Kaiya again.

" Rei what are you doing?' Ryuichi asked, clutching Kumagoro in his hands.

"Making Kaiya happy…" she answered with a fake smile.

"But Hiro told Kumagoro and me that Kaiya wasn't happy living…" Ryuichi trailed off. 'Damn Hiro!' Rei thought. "Oh my Kumagoro! Rei is going to kill Kaiya!" Ryuichi screamed.

Hiro froze hearing Ryuichi's screams. Turning slowly to face Rei and Ryuichi. He saw Rei holding an unplugged cord that led to the oxygen tank Kaiya was on to breath. The very reason Kaiya's heartbeat was faltering. He saw a flash of blonde and then heard a piercing bang. K had leapt across the room shot Rei and plugged the machine back in.

Kosuke blinked once, twice, three times as if to erase the events that had just taken place. Rei held her left arm, which hung uselessly, blood seeping out of the wound, staining her brown hair.

Daisuke held a twitching Ren, and Ryuichi hid behind the tall American man that was K. Kaiya eyed the shocked people slowly as the sedatives wore off enough for her to have a real conscious thought.

"What the hell?" she asked weakly. Her gaze wandered to the cords that twisted around her body.

"Kaiya!" Hiro cried flinging himself onto the bed and into Kaiya's arms.

"Nakano Hiroshi…" Kosuke warned. Kaiya chuckled; her happy expression was replaced by a thoughtful look.

"Why am I in the infirmary?" Kosuke knew that question was coming, but Yuki beat him to the explanation.

"You were stressed out, what the doctor's guess is that your abrupt discontinuation of your cutting stressed you out causing your body to not absorb some vitamin or another. So you coughed up blood."

Hiro searched Kaiya's face, looking for any sign, anything that she was going to spout blood again.

"Calm down Hiro." Kaiya ordered. Which caused the insane group to smile. Ryuichi skipped merrily out of the room, Rei trailing not to far behind, intending to get her arm wound bandaged.

Tatsuha watched her go. He turned to the new shrink and said, "She was jealous."

Maiyo eyed Tatsuha, knowing full well she would regret asking this question but curiosity got the best of her. "Why was she jealous?"

"Because, Kaiya got to see my beautiful face more than her." He declared boldly.

Yuki looked over to hi brother. "Tatsuha give it up, you and I look a lot alike."

"No we don't!" Tatsuha shouted in alarm. There was a chorus of "yea you do's" and exasperated sighs.

"Tatsuha…you know,' Kaiya began searching for a way to make him feel better. "Imitation is a form of flattery."

"Tatsuha I never knew you cared!" Yuki teased. "Since I am older than you." Kaiya watched with interest. Right then they all almost seemed normal. Like they were all actually friends.

The next couple of days were hectic but the group managed. Kaiya was released from the infirmary once everything was all right with her again. Kaiya was fine even after Rei's homicidal rampage. Hiro was protective of his girlfriend, yes girlfriend. The two were now officially a couple, and Ren and Daisuke were together. So as a way of embarrasing the new couples Maiyo and Kosuke turned group therapy into sex–ed class. Of course Shuichi and Yuki made out through the whole session.

After the group therapy session from hell, the whole gang met up in the rec. room. Daisuke, Ren, Kaiya, and Hiro sat around the writing table listening to Nittle Grasper's song "Be There", when Rei walked over.

"Well, looks like everyone's favorite whore is out of the infirmary." She scoffed snobbishly.

"Go barf up what's left of your brains, Rei." Hiro snapped. Kaiya remained still. Rei looked pissed. Sure, Hiro always said things to draw attention to himself, but never to help anyone else.

The four walked Rei stalk over to Ryuichi. Ryuichi clutched Kumagoro as he chattered to Rei about how his bunny was the best.

Hiro felt relieved that Rei was gone. She'd been causing a huge amount of trouble for Kaiya recently. Even though Kaiya wouldn't admit it, he knew Rei had said some really hurtful things to his girlfriend.

Kaiya looked over to Daisuke and Ren. Ren was inching closer and closer to Daisuke, who seemed unaware of the boy's actions. Kaiya inwardly laughed. Those two were so oblivious to it all.

Kaiya turned to Hiro, who had an odd look on his face.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Kaiya looked frantic. She may have no cared about her clothes and other girly things like that but having something stuck in her teeth was a federal offense.

"No, No!" Hiro laughed. "It's perfect, understand? There's nothing wrong with you at all."

"Except I'm a cutter." She mumbled under her breath.

Hiro's face fell. Kaiya always found something wrong with herself. Hiro sighed. "No, Kaiya. You're still perfect, and you always will be to me. Kaiya, I'll always love you, but I don't have to love what you do."

Kaiya bit the inside of her lip. There was that "L" word again. Hiro would lavish her with bold declarations of love, but Kaiya couldn't fully believe him. The deep darkness within her would always compare Hiro to Hikari.

Hiro noticed the distant look in Kaiya's eyes. He somewhat knew what was going through her mind. She wasn't comfortable saying she loved him back yet, since her trust had been betrayed time and time again.

"Kaiya?" Hiro asked, drawing her out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, Hiro, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nothing of importance." He grinned. Kaiya gave a small smile before resting her head on Hiro's shoulder.

They filed into the group therapy room, their feet shuffled slowly, dreading what would happen in this session of group therapy. On closer inspection they realized the shrink was late. They had the room all to themselves. This caused Yuki to stop dead in his tracks. He turned Shuichi around, dragged him into the corner, and continued their heated make out session.

Ren and Hiro were arguing with K, which meant Hiro was yelling, and Ren hid behind him.

Kaiya sat down on the floor by herself. Her head throbbed.

Rei walked in and sat next to Daisuke as usual. Daisuke stared at the wall. The all-too-familiar-wall.

"Hi Daisuke." Rei began. Daisuke continued to ignore the girl. "Uh… I gotta tell you something." Daisuke remained impassive. "It's about Ren." Daisuke finally looked at her. Rei bit her lip and took this as a chance to lock their lips together.

Daisuke's expression never changed, but she still tried to slide out of her chair away from Rei's grasp. Unfortunately, Rei was too quick and she got a good hold on her arms.

Ren got sick of watching K and Hiro fight. It was staring to scare him. So he turned around to go sit by Daisuke, but he never would've expected the sight he saw.

He had always had paranoid insecurities about how Daisuke might not like him or she might like someone else, but he never would've thought of _this_.

He started shaking and sputtering. He clutched his head and screamed loudly, getting everyone's attention and distracting Rei enough for Daisuke to get away.

Ren fell down to the floor, writhing in fear. He whimpered and cried and bellowed as another panic attack took hold of him, wracking his body with choked up sobs. Tears leaked out of Ren's eyes and he let out another loud scream that never ceased until the men in white came and gave him a shot that made everything go dark.

Daisuke rushed over to him, a glazed look in her eyes again as she peered down at his tear-stained face. Kosuke ran into the room.

"What happened?" He asked, alarmed. Daisuke ignored him as Hiro explained the situation. Daisuke wasted no time and picked Ren up again.

"Daisuke." Kosuke stopped her. "Go ahead and stay with him. You are good at comforting him, and it would be best if he had someone to make sure he doesn't freak out when he wakes up."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Daisuke asked, tonelessly.

"Stay with him until he does. I'm giving you special permission to stay in the boys' dorms after hours."

Daisuke hesitated, but she nodded and headed towards the boys' dorms with Ren passed out on her back.

okay peple please review! lOST and i would really like it if you would review...that would certainly make chapters appear faster...GO REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Cat Fight

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTmYpAIN**

**(A/N lOST: changed my name again but I still have the same nickname)**

**We're back in school, so we'll be updating more often (hopefully). Here's the next chapter of SOTFS. Hope you like! If you do like the story IT WOULDN'T KILL YA TO REVIEW!**

**Ren is NEVER going to trust Rei again. Ren is the anti-trust! XD Oh, yeah and just so you know: there shall be no lemons for Dai and Ren. They're more of a fluffage couple don't you think:3**

**Disclaimer: If we actually owned Gravitation/Shaman King then we'd make all this stuff actually happen.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter eight: Cat fight

Ren shifted under his silk sheets and yawned. It took a while for his mind to sort out before he realized that he didn't remember going to sleep the night before. He panicked a bit and his eyes flew open.

Daisuke sat in a chair staring at the wall, just in Ren's line of vision. He jumped into a sitting position and everything about the day before came flooding back to him. He whimpered.

Daisuke noticed he had woken up.

"You ok, Ren?" She asked, hesitatingly. The Chinese boy shot her a cold look.

"I'm fine. How's your _girlfriend_?" He muttered (A/N lOST: Aw. Poor Renny-poo has homophobia. Notice how he freaked out when he saw Yuki and Shuichi. He's not discriminative, just scared shitless. XD). Daisuke sighed and got up to sit on the bed next to him.

"Rei did that on her own. I didn't even like it."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked, suspiciously. Daisuke was silent.

"I couldn't kiss you like I did before and not have feelings for you, Ren… I couldn't like Rei… because I like you…"

Ren looked into her dull gray eyes and searched them for any dishonesty, but all he saw was the lifelessness he always saw.

"It's hard," Daisuke went on, "not being able to show how much I love you… but… I guess you're going to have to take my word for it… I'm sorry… for giving you that panic attack …"

Ren's expression completely changed from firm and untrusting to weak and insecure.

"Y-you… you l-l-love m-me?" He stuttered. Daisuke nodded.

Ren gave her a weak smile before brushing a bit of her red hair behind her ear and brushed their lips together once again. They shyly moved their lips against the others before breaking the kiss.

Ren blushed and he swore he saw Daisuke smile widely at him, but when he looked again, she looked blank as always. He blushed again when he realized where they were.

"You're not aloud to be here this late at night." He said.

"I got special permission to stay until you woke up." Daisuke said, making a move to get her things and leave.

"D-don't go yet." Ren stammered, grabbing Daisuke's sleeve to stop her. "Would you… s-stay with m-me?" He asked. Daisuke nodded.

"Ok." She said. She got her things and made to lie down on the floor.

"Don't sleep on the floor." Ren said concernedly. "I'll take the floor if you want. You can sleep here." He scrambled out of bed, but fell. He was still a little weak from the shot they gave him. Luckily, Daisuke caught him.

"No. You stay in bed." Ren muttered something about how it wasn't fair to her, but closed his eyes anyway. Daisuke lay back down on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

There was silence. Ren sat up.

"Hey, Dai?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we could… share the bed?" Daisuke looked at him to see if he was serious.

"If it means that much to you." Daisuke got up and slid under the covers with him, heat radiating in between both of their bodies. Ren hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Night Ren…"

"Goodnight Dai. Love you."

"You too." She said. They both held each other close before drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaiya sat outside her door in the hallway. She was waiting for Rei to unbarricade herself from her room. She was going to pay for hurting Daisuke and Ren like that. Daisuke was finally coming out of her shell.

Well, sort of.

Rei may have ruined whatever was going on between the two. It was aggravating to watch Ren dance around while admitting his feelings to Daisuke, while Daisuke is just trying to figure out what in the hell what going on with herself.

"Why are you sitting out here Kaiya?" Kosuke asked, pulling up a cold tile next to her.

"I'm waiting for Rei to quit being a chicken shit and come out here." Kaiya snapped, displaying her foul vocabulary.

"Is it really Rei's fault?" Kosuke inquired.

"Explain." Kaiya demanded, her fuming onyx black eyes searched Kosuke's brown-green ones for an answer.

"Before you came here nothing ever changed, even if someone new came or an old friend left, and when you came it seemed at first it seemed like the usual new person situation. You and Daisuke functioned as enemies and then, almost as if by magic, you became friends and everything changed. People in our group started getting better and they'll eventually be re-introduced into the real world. Rei's afraid of losing them, and maybe if you took a chance to get to know her you'd both realize how similar you two are."

"Don't try to sugar-coat things Kosuke, Rei's a bitch." Kaiya fumed.

"Is she really? Rei has spent years trying to become Daisuke's friend and maybe more, but you came in and accomplished that in a matter of weeks. Then you helped Daisuke and Ren get together, getting her even more jealous." Kosuke pointed out.

"So you're saying: because of me Rei has single-handedly destroyed Daisuke and Ren's relationship and attempted to kill me but it's not Rei's fault whatsoever?" She questioned, voicing her strangled thoughts that were digging her a deeper whole into depression

"No, you've done some good things Kaiya, but there are still some things that you've unknowingly done to hurt Rei. Think about that." He ordered before rising to his feet.

He left her alone in the chilly hallway, knees drawn to her chest and her head leaning against the wall.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kosuke went to check on Daisuke and Ren. Hopefully the boy was awake. He entered the room to see the two cuddling together underneath Ren's silken sheets. Kosuke was extremely relieved to discover they were still clothed. Ren shifted in his sleep, pulling Daisuke closer into his arms.

The male shrink grinned and left. Those two would be teased tomorrow like hell, but Kosuke knew they both wouldn't care. Kosuke knew they would be secretly pleased to hear that Rei was still in her room even more.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Morning lights filtered through the window. Daisuke slowly opened her gray eyes; she was trapped in the arms of Tao Ren. She sluggishly shrugged out of his death grip he had on her.

Getting out of bed, she quickly dashed out a note to Ren with the paper and felt pen beside his bed.

She needed a shower and a change of clothes. Walking down the hallway of the girls' dorm, she saw someone sitting outside of their room.

As she got closer she noticed it was Kaiya, and she was fast asleep. Daisuke wondered why Kaiya was out in the hallway. She turned and saw the door of room 106, beside it was the name _Sakura Rei_ elaborately carved out.

'That's why.' Her mind answered.

She nudged Kaiya with her foot to wake her.

"Go away." The raven-haired girl mumbled, not even cracking her eyes open to see who it was.

Daisuke lifted her foot for a second assault when Kaiya's pale hand shot out and grabbed the offending limb and inch away from her person. She pulled hard on the foot and sent Daisuke tumbling backwards onto her butt.

"Kaiya, let go of my foot." Daisuke grumbled tonelessly. Kaiya's eyes shot open.

"Sorry Daisuke!" Kaiya scrambled to her feet, offering a hand to help the schizoid up to her own, which she accepted.

"It's fine." Daisuke assured. "Has Rei come out yet?"

"No, but she can't stay in there forever." Kaiya said, falling back onto the floor.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Daisuke wondered aloud.

"Because you're the first friend I've ever really had." She muttered.

"First? But I thought-"

"No. Akuhei never let me have friends and… well there were other things."

"Akuhei? Was that your brother's name?"

"Yes." Kaiya answered hesitantly.

"That's a different kind of name."

"Sort of, but I suppose it fits the bastard." Kaiya chuckled (A/N: Akuhei means abuse/evil in Japanese).

"Well I'm going to my room to get a change of clothes and a shower. See you in therapy." Daisuke said, walking towards her room.

Kaiya stayed watching and waiting for Rei to come outside into the hallway. Kaiya was one to hold grudges, and this one wouldn't go away without some extent of physical damage to Rei. Rei had hurt her best friend, and now she would make the bitch pay.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei sat on her bed. She hadn't slept since the incident in group therapy. She honesty felt somewhat of a tinge of guilt. She was in love with Daisuke and Ren didn't deserve her.

She wanted to check to see if Kaiya was still waiting to kick her ass. She slowly opened her door and peeked out of the crack Kaiya was glaring at the floor, but nevertheless was there. Rei knew Kaiya was going to beat her up sooner or later, so she might as well get it over with. Accept it and let it happen. Rei slowly exited her room.

Kaiya stood up at the sound of Rei's door creaking open. Rei stepped into the hallway.

"Why'd you do it, Rei?" Kaiya asked. The girl glared at Rei, waiting for an answer.

"I love Daisuke; I will be with her even if it means ridding myself of you or anyone else who gets in my way." Rei announced. She watched with hidden amusement as Kaiya swore at her, calling her every name under the sun, once again flaunting her wide range of foul vocabulary.

"You don't love Daisuke; if you did you would want her to be happy. You'd put your loved one's happiness above your own." Kaiya growled.

"Is that what you do for Hiro?" Rei asked mockingly.

"I would if I had to; so far just being with him has made him happy." Kaiya whispered, her cheeks tinting a light shade of red.

"Huh? Imagine that." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up Rei. You wouldn't ever think of putting anyone's happiness before your own you self-centered bitch." She snapped.

Rei didn't see Kaiya's fist but she sure felt it as it pummeled into her jaw.

"Ow! You whore! What the fuck was that for?" Rei yelled, her own hand swinging towards Kaiya. Rei slapped her across her face.

There was a pregnant pause before Kaiya's knee connected with Rei's stomach. Rei dropped to a kneeling position, clutching her stomach. She coughed and struggled to her feet.

"Bitch." She coughed. Kaiya just stood there. So what if she was a bitch? Nobody cared.

Kaiya glared venomously at Rei waiting for her to make one comment about how she would ruin Daisuke and Ren's relationship. Then she would have to repeat her actions.

"Are you going to leave everyone alone?" Kaiya asked, her voice flat and dull but her eyes smoldered with anger. Rei shivered involuntarily. Kaiya looked scary!

"For now." Kaiya smirked before walking toward the group therapy room.

Kaiya stood in the hallway for a minute before walking into her room to take a shower and change out of her pajamas.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One by one they filed into the group therapy room. Kosuke and Maiyo were already there, talking in hushed voices. Maiyo smiled and left the room.

Everyone sat down in their usual seats, but one was abnormally empty.

"Where's Daisuke?" Rei asked. "She's never late."

"She should have been done with her shower by now." Kaiya stated, also wondering what was up. Ren panicked at this.

"What if something happened to her?" He shrieked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Kosuke assured. Ren glared at Kosuke.

"You better not be lying." He grumbled.

Maiyo skipped back in the room before silencing them all.

"Alright guys," She began cheerfully. "Today we have a surprise for all of you. Come in everyone!" Several people they all recognized walked in the room. "It's family day!" Maiyo exclaimed. "We thought you all might like to catch up with each other."

Kaiya looked around before spotting a person she'd hoped she'd never have to see again.


	9. Dysfunctional Families

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTmYpAIN**

**Sorry it took us so long to post. Phoenix wrote something about my family, and I hadn't planned on putting them in the story, so I had to edit the parts she wrote of this chapter and the next. Anyway, enjoy. XD**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A SCENE IN IT NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR IF RAPE OFFENDS YOU THEN WE SUGGEST YOU SKIP IT! DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU! **

**(A/N lOST: Don't ask me. Phoenix wrote it. xp)**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Don't remind us. T.T

* * *

**

Chapter nine: Dysfunctional families 

Onyx eyes bore into her own, his messy brown hair moved with his head. There before Kaiya stood Akuhei, fresh out of prison.

He took a step forward; she took a step back. Everyone was too busy to notice the absolute terror written across her face.

"Kaiya, honey, it's alright." Her mother assured, watching her son and daughter stand there, one afraid and the other "sorry".

"Better not touch her." Her father grumbled. Hinko Keisuke never was fond of his step-son, especially after what happened to his daughter.

"Keisuke!" Her mother said, whacking his arm. "Kaiya, honey, Akuhei is sorry about what happened. He did his time; you need to forgive him."

"No! No way in HELL am I forgiving that SON OF A BITCH!" Kaiya shrieked, catching the attention of her "classmates".

Hiro's jaw dropped as he realized exactly who it was with Kaiya and her parents: her half-brother Akuhei, the guy who raped Kaiya. Hiro's fist tightened in anger. What kind of parent would bring the person who raped your daughter to the mental home he basically put her in, even if it was your own son?

Kaiya ran out of the room. She was scared. 'Akuhei isn't really here,' She kept repeating in her mind.

Back in the room was Kaiya's stunned mother, and angered father. Akuhei sighed.

"Mother, Keisuke, let me go after her, if she never knows that I'm sorry or how I know I made a mistake she'll never recover." Akuhei's heartfelt speech persuaded the Hinko adults to let him go after her, but Hiro couldn't have been fooled so easily. Hiro told his mom he had to use the bathroom and took off after Akuhei.

Kaiya stopped halfway down the girls' dormitory hallway. She felt her heart race in her ribcage. Footsteps from behind her alerted her of another person before he actually grabbed her. Akuhei roughly pushed her against the wall.

----** WARNING!** ----

"Did you honestly think you could escape me, even here?" He asked, pushing her shirt up to expose her pale stomach. Ripping the shirt over her head left her in a black sports bra.

Kaiya tried to push him away but he slammed her back into the wall. The rough, sandpaper-like wallpaper digging, scratching, and drawing blood.

Kaiya let the tears fall as she fell limp and unresponsive. Akuhei licked her neck before biting into it, hard. Her screams died out in her throat as her pressed his lower region against her hip.

"I want you, and I'm going to get what I want." His hot foul breath like a poisonous gas that filled her lungs. He kissed her sealed lips hard; she only cried harder. Suddenly Akuhei's mouth tore from hers. Kaiya blinked to clear her blurry vision to see Hiro pulling Akuhei away from her.

----** IT'S SAFE TO READ NOW! **----

She fell to the floor and sobbed, cries racking her small frame, gasping in huge gulps of air before repeating the process.

Akuhei pushed Hiro away from him.

"So is this your boyfriend and man whore like Hikari used to be?" He asked tauntingly. Hiro paused in confusion. Who was Hikari, and what did he mean by "man whore"? Akuhei left and headed back to the room, running into Rei.

"Who are you?"

"Sakura Rei, enemy to Kaiya, I think I can help you, step into my office." She answered, opening the door she stood next to.

* * *

Hiro quickly pulled off his sweatshirt that he'd thrown on top of his clothes and threw it to Kaiya. She gratefully put it on, mourning her shredded shirt. 

"Thank you." She whispered, tears still falling from her onyx eyes. Hiro wanted nothing more than to kiss them away, and he did. The salty drops stopped when he touched her.

"Hiro." She whispered. He pulled away and met her eyes. "I love you." Hiro smiled before slowly letting his lips meet hers in a tender kiss.

* * *

Ren trembled as he saw the flock of parents in the room. He silently begged for his parents not to show. 

"Lian!" He heard a familiar voice call. Ren whipped around to come face-to-face with a green-haired girl he'd seen before.

"Nee-san…" He muttered, surprised to see his sister here.

Jun smiled at him, gazing at him fondly.

"Long time no see." She said, giving him a hug. "Wo xiang nian ni (Chinese: I miss you)." Ren's eyes shifted around the room.

"Is Ba here?" He asked, a bit of fear showing in his voice.

"No, it's just me." She said, sadly. "It's for the best that you don't see him." Ren nodded. He didn't want to see his father, so he was very relieved.

His face instantly brightened.

"I want you to meet someone!" He said, looking around the room for the girl he slept with the night before.

She still wasn't there. Ren twitched as paranoia took over. Was she avoiding him?

"Where is she?" He mused.

"She?" Jun asked, playfully. Ren turned scarlet.

"Yeah. I have a girlfriend." He muttered, smiling a little to himself as he said this.

"Well let's go find her then!"

* * *

Daisuke watched the nurse come out of her office with a box of band-aids. 

"You should be more careful about where you trip and fall, dear." She said kindly, handing her a band-aid.

Daisuke silently took it and put it on her arm. She had banged it pretty bad when Kaiya knocked her over on accident.

"Of all days to be late," The nurse continued, "Not every day is family day, you know."

Daisuke didn't look surprised in the least, but she was. She hadn't seen her family in 3 years.

"I told them you were in here while you were washing your arm off. You're family should be here in a few minutes."

"They actually came?" Daisuke asked. The nurse looked at her sympathetically, as if automatically assuming she was one of those patients with family problems. Daisuke didn't make a move to correct her.

A boy about one year older than Daisuke walked into the room. He spotted Daisuke and his eyes widened.

"Dai." He breathed. "It's really you."

He was at her side in an instant, scooping her up in his arms.

"Ketsueki…" Daisuke muttered. She didn't hesitate to hug him back; she'd had a lot of practice lately.

"That's Ueki nii-chan to _you_." He said, beaming at her. "How've you been?"

"Improving." Daisuke said. Ueki smiled widely.

"I'm glad." He said. "Does that mean you have any friends I can meet?" He didn't sound too hopeful, just in case. Daisuke nodded enthusiastically. The action would have made anyone who knew her gape in amazement.

Despite her enthusiasm on the outside, her voice was still unaffected.

"I have a best friend named Kaiya and a… boyfriend… named Ren." She said.

Ueki blinked at her.

"Boyfriend? You _have_ been improving!" He laughed wholeheartedly. "I remember, I used to never be able to get you in the same _room_ with kids your age." He smiled warmly, before his expression became sour.

"I'm sorry I put you here, but you forgive me, right?" He pursed his lips. "It's not that I wanted to change you, I love you the way you are, but I didn't want you to miss out on having friends like…"

"Kaiya and Ren," Daisuke reminded him. Ketsueki went on.

"I'm sorry I put you… and mom through this," He winced as he mentioned her, "but you're happy, right?" Daisuke nodded slowly. Ueki smiled again.

"That's good." Ueki stood up.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked.

"Okay." Daisuke said softly, before leading him out the door.

The poor schizoid could never have known the trouble her friend was in at that moment.


	10. Scars of the Past

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTmYpAIN**

**lOST here. I am so glad I _finally_ finished this chapter. Aren't you all happy too? And it's LONG! It was so worth the wait, am I right or am I right? Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.**

**BANZAI!! WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER TEN!! EVERYBODY DANCE!!!**

**Disclaimer: We own Gravitation. No, we really do. **

**(In case you didn't realize it, that was sarcasm.)**

**

* * *

** Chapter ten: Scars of the Past 

Daisuke and Ketsueki turned down the labyrinth of hallways. Both chattered on about old times until Ketsueki noticed his sister had stopped. He turned to see what was wrong. Daisuke's eyes were large (A/N lOST: Well, for her anyway.).

She stared at the scene in front of her. Her best friend Kaiya was sobbing into Hiro's chest.

"What's wrong?" Ketsueki asked.

"That's Kaiya." Daisuke whispered.

"And Ren?" Her brother asked, anger seeping into his voice. Daisuke shook her head.

"That's Hiro." She answered, walking over to them.

"Daisuke, where've you been?" Hiro asked. His face was torn between a grim look and a goofy one.

"The clinic; I fell. What happened here?" Hiro shifted Kaiya in his arms, silently communicating that Kaiya was the one that needed to explain.

"He was here." Kaiya said gravely.

"Who?" Ketsueki asked, joining his sister in staring.

"Akuhei." Hiro answered for the girl. She shuddered at the name. Daisuke froze.

Daisuke met Hiro's eyes with a look of confusion. Ketsueki just stood there, the tense atmosphere getting him utterly lost. Who was Akuhei?

"Why was he here?" Daisuke asked, her voice flat and even.

"My mom thought he was sorry. She somehow thought bringing him here would save everything. Dad and I knew that wouldn't work so, damn it, why can't she?" Kaiya spat between gulps of air to calm herself. "How could she bring him here? He's not sorry; he belongs in a fucking straight-jacket!"

The trio watched silently as Kaiya went off, cursing her half- brother and mother.

"And then they bring the bastard here and he chases me down, pins me to the fucking _wall_ and tries to rape me _again_!" She continued.

Ketsueki's eyes widened. He turned to Daisuke to ask something. His eyes bore into her gray ones. She firmly shook her head. Daisuke knew that right now wasn't the best time to reveal her friend's dark past.

"Daisuke!" A short boy cried as he came into the hallway from around the corner and latched himself onto her. "I was so worried!" He cried. Daisuke wrapped her arms around Ren silently. Ketsueki raised an eyebrow at this while Kaiya gave a teary smile.

"Ren…" Daisuke began. The boy pulled away and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh!" Ren gasped.

"I want you to meet someone." They said in unison. Hiro chuckled at the couple. Ketsueki shook his head. Who were these people?

"Nii- chan, this is Tao Ren." Daisuke said to her brother, while Ren introduced Daisuke to his sister.

Jun and Ketsueki exchanged amused looks while their siblings eyed them hopefully. Jun was the first to break the silence.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke, you and your brother, Ketsueki was it?" Jun asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad to meet you and Ren as well." Ketsueki returned the greeting. Ren smiled while Daisuke only smirked slightly.

"I really hate to break up this party, but we need to get back to the Group therapy room." Hiro said, pulling himself into a standing position, bringing Kaiya along with him.

"Right," Ren agreed regretfully. His hand gripped Daisuke's fearfully, he didn't trust anyone's parents, especially his own. Daisuke gave a reassuring squeeze. Hiro pulled Kaiya into the crook of his arm, brushing the scrapes on her back.

"Ow." Kaiya breathed, resting her head on Hiro's shoulder.

"Maybe I should take you to the clinic?" Hiro suggested.

"No, I'm fine, just sore." She said. Hiro blushed at the double meaning. Kaiya caught him in the act.

"You're a pervert!" Kaiya gasped, pretending to be shocked. The others snickered. Daisuke stared.

They continued onward to the Group therapy room. Jun and Ketsueki watched their siblings hold hands. The winding hallways led them to their destination.

"Hinko Kaiya!" A voice shrieked. Kaiya's eyes widened as she watched her mother fly out of the room, furious.

"Mom wha-?" She trailed off, pulling away from Hiro.

"You shouldn't have run away! Don't you understand that Akuhei's feeling guilty as it is?! And, dammit Kaiya, you're making it worse! Akuhei goes to your room just to remember before he made his mistake."

"Stop lying for him." Kaiya said flatly. "Don't make excuses for him. He doesn't feel guilty at all." Then as an after- thought she added, "The only reason he goes into my room is to jack off."

"He does not! Kaiya, why are you so hell-bent on keeping him away from you?!" Her mother screamed. By now everyone was outside the room with them, watching the mother and daughter argue. Kaiya's father was held back by Kosuke.

"Kaiya needs to let it out." Kosuke said, her father slowly nodded and continued to watch helplessly.

"Kaiya! He's sorry dammit!" Her mom insisted.

"If he really was, he wouldn't have gone after me to rape me again!" The next sound echoed through the hallway, the sound of her mother's hand connecting with her cheek.

No one dared to move. Kaiya slapped her back, harder than necessary. Her mom hit her back. Back and forth they hit one another, until her mother's diamond ring caught on Kaiya's skin and drew blood.

Kosuke and Hiro sprung into action, pulling the two apart.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Her mother roared. "She's why my precious Akuhei did what he did! She seduced him!" The members of the mental hospital growled. K pulled his gun off of its holster, and cocked it.

Yuki pushed Shuichi behind him in a protective stance, ready to fight Kaiya's mom. Tatsuha and Ryuichi gaped while Maiyo gave Kaiya a sympathetic look.

"Pinako, honey, stop." Hinko Keisuke ordered his wife.

"No! That bitch sent my son to prison, used all her money for drugs and alcohol, and to top it all off she tried to kill herself to make me look like a bad parent!"

"Because you are!" Kaiya spat. "Your son's a psycho and so am I!"

"Oh yes, you're 'crazy'! The only reason you pulled that stunt was to fuck another person into jail, that Dr. Hikari guy! Got him sent to prison for statutory rape!"

Hiro froze. He felt his heart break. Now he understood. Kaiya wasn't really in love with him, she loved Hikari. He walked away.

"Hiro!" Kaiya pleaded to his retreating back. He kept walking. Hiro's mother called after him as well.

"Hiro, please don't go." Kaiya whispered.

Tears leaked out of her eyes. Akuhei turned the corner, walking past Hiro towards Kaiya.

"Don't cry Kaiya. I'm here." Akuhei said with fake reassurance.

"Go to hell." Kaiya said before going after Hiro. Daisuke stood still.

'What just happened?' She wondered. "Do you think we should follow?" Ren looked at Daisuke, trying to come up with an answer. He shook his head. Despite what Kaiya had done for him and Daisuke he still couldn't get that image of her out of his mind from the first day she was there, slitting her wrists with scissors.

A skinny young woman stomped into the hallway, dragging a struggling six year old behind her. She could have only been thirty years old maximum (A/N lOST: Just so you all know, she was 15 years old when she had Ueki and 16 when she had Daisuke).

"Mom." Ketsueki said, surprised to see her. The six year old stopped struggling and perked up.

"Dai!" She squealed, shaking her hand loose from her mother's tight grasp. She hugged Daisuke around her waist. "Ketsueki read me all your letters!" She chattered on, innocently unaware of the conversation she had interrupted.

Ketsueki never took his eyes off of their mom.

"I thought you were _too good_ to be in this place." He said, resentfully. Their mother rolled her eyes and pointed to the little girl who was unknowingly strangling Daisuke.

"Ariko wouldn't stop screaming until I took her here." She said, seemingly uninterested. Her eyes flickered across the room disgustedly but she made no comments about it.

Daisuke was surprised that Ariko remembered her. She hadn't seen her since she was four years old. The little girl had Daisuke's fiery hair, but it was tied up in pig-tails by pink ribbons almost too big for her head. She talked animatedly, wanting to catch up on everything that had happened since Daisuke had left.

Daisuke let a small smile escape for a small second, before it vanished very visibly. For the first time, Daisuke frowned. Ariko was too caught up in her own little world to notice the sudden change.

Running her fingers along Ariko's cheekbone, she traced the outline of a faded scar. Several more covered the poor child's arms and legs, but they were concealed by the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. Daisuke's eyes fogged over.

Was her mother doing that again?

Ariko looked curiously at her older sister, finally realizing that she wasn't listening.

"Dai?" She wondered. Daisuke shook her head.

"Go on. I want to hear all about it." Again, Daisuke surprised herself. The tone of her voice seemed different than its normal indistinct drone.

Maiyo took advantage of the gap in the child's incessant chattering.

"How about we relocate back into the room?" She suggested, glancing worriedly down the hallway where Hiro and Kaiya went down.

"Tell Kaiya we left." Keisuke said following his wife and step-son, "and that I love her." he added before they disappeared down the corridors.

"He seems to be the only one who cares about Kaiya out of that bunch." Kosuke commented. Maiyo nodded.

"Almost like her mother loves Akuhei more," She added.

"I guess that has something to do with Kaiya's condition." Kosuke smiled at Maiyo before going into the room.

Maiyo's stomach did flip-flops when she saw that smile.

'No. I have to keep things strictly professional between us.' She thought before following.

Daisuke sat beside Ketsueki, both of them facing their family. Ren and Jun sat themselves on the other side of Daisuke.

"So." Jun began. "What's it like without having your daughter at home?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"None of her chores are getting done now that's she's gone, but I'm happy that she's getting fixed here." Her mom said.

"She doesn't need to be fixed." Kaiya said, walking into the room. "She's not broken, you can't change someone, only help them." She added.

"Who are _you_?" Daisuke's mom scoffed.

"Hinko Kaiya." She introduced. "I'm Daisuke's friend."

"Friend? Daisuke would never be friends with the likes of you. You don't understand what kind of family she's from! Where's that charming girl Sakura Rei? Now _she's_ the kind Daisuke is friends with." She ranted.

"Mom!" Ketsueki barked. "You should be glad for Daisuke! She has friends now, she's improved so much!" Daisuke watched them defend her.

"Daisuke does not associate with tramps like you Hinko-san." Her mom insisted. Ren sat trembling, getting angrier at each word.

"Stop it. Daisuke is a person, and she can be friends with Kaiya if she wants to." The Tao stuttered quietly. Daisuke's mom blinked.

"And who might you be?" She asked, as if she just realized he was there.

"T-Tao Ren." He said in the most confident voice he could muster. "I'm Daisuke's boyfriend." Daisuke's mom completely forgot their conversation they were having just a moment ago. Her eyes lit up and she beamed at the boy. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Tao? As in the great Tao family from China?" She smiled at him. "I am honored." Ren gripped Daisuke's hand, but never took his eyes off her mom.

A nine year old boy dragged himself into the room, completely worn out. The toddler he was carrying giggled hysterically at his effort to carry her on his shoulders.

"Thanks for leaving us behind, mom." He grumbled. He pointed at the little girl he was carrying. "This kid had _way_ too much fun watching me get lost in this place." Daisuke's mom glanced over her shoulder apathetically.

"What took you two so long, Taizen?" She said impatiently. Taizen stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking. The two year old laughed louder at this.

Taizen caught a glimpse of Daisuke. He smiled widely.

"Hey, 'Suke!" He chirped, his mood completely changing. "Long time no see." Daisuke nodded, signaling for Taizen to continue. "I don't think you've seen Shiuten since she was months old, have you?" He sat the chubby child down on the ground carefully. She wobbled a bit, but after Taizen helped her take a few steps, she walked on her own. "Go to Daisuke!" He cooed. "Over there!" He turned her towards the direction of Daisuke.

Shiuten took a few steps towards her, before completely changing her direction and climbing into her mom's lap and sighing contently.

Daisuke stared at the floor. It was to be expected that Shiuten wouldn't recognize her. Seeing her family almost made her feel sad. She had missed so much of her family's life. Daisuke looked towards the ground shamefully.

Her mom stood up to leave.

"Ketsueki, are you going to drive yourself home?" Taizen asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be home later Zen." he answered. Taizen nodded before leaving, hoisting Shiuten back into his arms.

"You drove here on your own?" Daisuke wondered aloud.

"Yes I did! When you and Ren get out of here, I'll drive you two to your dates." He laughed.

"I will too, I _am_ Ren's sister." Jun chimed in. The group chuckled.

Daisuke felt a little hand tugging at her jeans. Ariko looked up at her cheerfully.

"We'll see each other again soon, right Daisuke?" She asked hopefully. Daisuke nodded.

"Remember: when I'm not there Taizen and Ketsueki will look after you." She said. "Stay away from mom when she's mad." The six year old nodded, knowingly. Swooping up to kiss her on the cheek, she followed Taizen out the door.

Daisuke helplessly watched her go.

Out of habit, she wiped her expression clean of all emotion before turning to Kaiya.

"What happened with you and Hiro?" She asked, curious to hear what had happened between the two.

Kaiya's smile fell.

"He won't talk to me or look at me. I don't know if I can talk to him or even face him." She sighed. "Maybe your mom was right, Daisuke. I am a tramp."

"Don't let her get to you, okay?" Ketsueki said. "Of all people, you shouldn't listen to _her_."

"Sure." Kaiya mumbled before letting her mind wander to Hiro.

* * *

Hiro lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

He didn't know what to do. He felt so betrayed by Kaiya that he was confused.

Did she ever really love him or was he just a replacement for Hikari? He was sure of his feelings, but what were hers?

* * *

The next day everyone was silent at breakfast. Well, everyone except for Rei that is. 

"Kaiya and her dysfunctional family ruined our family day. I really hope that we get rid of her soon so it can peaceful here again." She ranted. "Where is she anyway?"

Hiro, for the first time, noticed she was gone. His stomach felt uneasy. Something just seemed wrong to him.

"Daisuke…" Daisuke stopped glaring at Rei to glance over at Hiro. "Where is Kaiya?"

"Shrink's office. She had appointment." Daisuke answered. He felt relieved. Breakfast went smoothly after that.

* * *

"Are you sure this will help?" Kaiya asked hesitantly. 

"Positive," Kosuke answered. "Moving you into individual sessions during your free time will help you get all of your anger and other emotions out in a non-destructive way."

"You want to get rid of me, don't you?" She questioned.

"Kaiya, it's not like I'm moving you to another group. Speaking of which, it's time for Group Therapy, let's go." He ordered.

Both Shrink and patient walked silently down the hallway to the room.

Maiyo was already there with K, Yuki, and Shuichi.

"How you holding up?" K asked her.

"… I'm alive aren't I?" was her whispered answer.

"Want me to shoot him?"

"No, but can you shoot me?" She asked hopefully.

"Kaiya!" Kosuke shouted, giving her a disapproving glare.

The four took their seats and waited for the others to come. When Hiro walked in, Kaiya looked away. She couldn't face him. He probably hated her. Damn, she even hated herself.

Hiro silently sat next to her, watching her. He didn't know what to say. Yes, he loved her, but he was still pissed. He scowled as he thought about it.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, let's begin. How about we talk about family day? Yuki and Tatsuha, do you two want to start? How'd it feel to see your family?"

"Alright." Yuki replied. "I saw my sister and brother-in-law."

"And they said they loved my face!" Tatsuha cried in childish delight. There were a few scattered chuckles.

"Any volunteers to go next?" Kosuke asked. "No? Kaiya, you go."

"No." She whispered shaking her head.

"Why not?" Hiro growled. "Embarrassed about how you LIED to me and everyone found out you fucked a shrink. You doing Kosuke now, too?" Kaiya didn't answer. She stared at the floor, her hair shielding her face from their vision. She did this so they wouldn't see her cry.

"Huh? Kaiya you going to act all cool and aloof about it?" Hiro taunted.

"Stop." She pleaded. No one moved or said anything.

"Why? You sure as hell didn't stop to think while you were fucking a shrink!"

"I'm sorry dammit! I was confused and I…" She trailed off, her voice broke into sobs.

Hiro froze. The only time he'd ever seen her cry like this was when he pulled Akuhei off of her.

"I was drinking and… he was only supposed to drive me home… things got out of hand… and the cops were there," her sobs distorted her words into incomplete, fragmented facts.

Eyes widened all across the room. Kaiya stood up and ran out of the room. Sobs echoed down the hallway. Hiro sat in his chair and hung his head. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Whoever this Hikari was, he'd taken advantage of Kaiya in a drunken state and made her believe it's what she wanted. Hiro was disgusted with himself for treating her so badly.

He stood up to go after her.

"Ass," Daisuke muttered as he left, dashing out of the room to where Kaiya sat in the hallway bawling. He pulled her into his arms.

"H-Hiro wh-what are y-y-you d-doing?" She hiccupped.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." He whispered into her ear. "Don't cry."

"Hiro, I'm s-sorry t-too. I should have t-told you." She said as she calmed down.

"You're aloud to have secrets. Just try to keep them in the closet or something." He chuckled. "Come on; let's go back to the room."

"'Kay." She answered timidly. Hand in hand they walked back into the room, which became silent as they entered.

"So are you guys back together again?" Shuichi asked as Yuki ruffled his pink locks affectionately.

"Yeah, everything's alright again." Kaiya answered, taking her seat with Hiro. A few people snickered as the two unlocked their hands, embarrassed.

"So when's the wedding?" Punk rocker Ryuichi asked. Maiyo stood behind him holding Kumagoro.

Hiro and Kaiya blushed and looked away from each other.

"Alright, enough teasing, let's get back to work. Daisuke, why don't you tell us about _your_ visit?"

The room tensed when they actually heard Daisuke's voice without extreme coaxing on Kosuke's part.

"My family actually came." She said, a hint of shyness in her voice even though her tone was still flat.

"Go on. How were they?" Kosuke asked.

"They haven't changed. Otou-san couldn't make it because he was working as usual. Okaa-san only came because my little sister, Ariko, dragged her here. Shiuten was really young when I came here so I didn't know much about her. Taizen is taking care of them like he promised me he would. Ketsueki stayed the longest and met Ren." She glanced at Ren and stopped talking. Kosuke nodded.

"You're doing well today, Daisuke." He said, writing something down on his clipboard. "You're talking more often, but you're still talking in lists. We'll work on that later, okay?" Daisuke nodded soundlessly.

The bell rang, making Ren cringe. Kosuke stared at the clock, taken aback.

"That's strange." He said. "I was sure we'd have plenty of time to go through everyone." Rei rolled her eyes.

"It's because Kaiya had to get all the attention with her little sob story." She grabbed her stuff and turned to talk to Daisuke.

Daisuke was no where to be found. As soon as the bell rang she had bolted out the door. Ren stared after her anxiously. Ever since family day she had been acting weird. He followed her to see what was up.


	11. Monsters in the Closet

**Survival of the Fittest Shrink**

**By Phoenix Guardian of Fire and lOSTmYpAIN**

**I don't want to give away anything but there's a scene in this chapter that I could not resist writing (I think you'll all know what I mean once you read it; it's the Rei scene). This is lOST by the way. Also, I just want to say AGAIN how sorry I am for lack of update. It's my fault not Phoenix's. :P **

**Phoenix: I'd like to point out that I was not the one with the notebook. So whose fault is it really?? **

**lOST: Notice that I **_**said**_** it was **_**my**_** fault.**

**Disclaimer: Gravi belongs to Murakami-sama. We only own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Monsters in the closet 

Daisuke walked to her room and shut the door. She was unnerved by the sudden reality that after all this time she was getting better.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Daisuke turned to stare at the windowless, wooden door. Slowly she opened it a crack and saw Ren.

"What's the matter Daisuke?" he asked looking around him for anyone that might see him. A fly landed on the wall next to him and he hit the deck. Daisuke stood unimpressed and indifferent.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone, alright?" Daisuke's voice sounded empty, like before. Ren made it to his feet and shifted uncomfortably. He hesitated a second before crashing his lips against hers. Daisuke didn't move, didn't respond this time.

Ren broke apart, afraid he'd done wrong. "Daisuke?" he stuttered. "Why?"

Daisuke felt her chest twist in pain. Ren began to cry.

"I'm sorry Daisuke! I'll do better. Please just love me again," he cried. Daisuke wanted to take Ren into her arms but years of coldhearted bitterness kept her firmly where she was. Ren propelled himself into her arms anyway. Daisuke didn't react. "Please Dai." The desperation in his voice stung Daisuke.

"Ren, don't," she mumbled. Ren let go and took a step back. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"No, you're not the same…Daisuke please." Salty drops continued to leak from his golden orbs. He abruptly turned on his heel and ran down the hallway, echoes of sobs following.

* * *

Kaiya was sitting in her room when Ren came bursting in. He was sobbing uncontrollably. Kaiya put her felt pen and notebook away, hiding the contents of the page as she closed it.

Ren briefly saw the words 'goodbye' and 'I'm sorry' on it. He temporarily forgot his own troubles.

"What was that?" he sniffed. Kaiya looked scared when he asked that.

"Nothing, just homework, what's the matter?" Kaiya efficiently changed the subject.

"Something's wrong with Daisuke!" He continued with his little emofest (A/N Phoenix: I claim all rights to the word 'emofest'! Mine dammit!).

"What happened?" Kaiya asked confused.

"I went to see if she was alright and she's acting like she did before. Before she loved me…" Ren went on describing the events that had previously taken place.

"Don't worry Ren it's probably a girl thing," Kaiya lied. "How about you find Hiro and wait with him near the lunch room?" Kaiya suggested.

Ren hesitantly nodded and headed for the door but stopped halfway there. "Kaiya, if you ever died, a lot of people would be sad," He said seriously.

"Excuse me?" Kaiya asked, surprised.

"I won't tell; just think about it before you do anything," Ren advised, leaving. Kaiya was stunned. Ren was acting _normal_. Kaiya sighed. What was with these people? Why did they care so much?

Kaiya left her room with thoughts weighing her mind. Kaiya wandered the halls till she came across Daisuke's room. Kaiya knocked on the thick door. No answer.

Kaiya, not being one for patience, just opened the door and let herself in. Daisuke was sitting at the desk near the window.

"Daisuke? Are you alright?" Kaiya wandered aloud. Daisuke didn't even acknowledge her presence. "Daisuke, Ren's worried about you," Kaiya went on. "So am I, so what's up?"

"Leave," Daisuke said flatly.

"No. I'm not leaving Daisuke," Kaiya declared showing her stubbornness.

"I'm serious. Leave me alone." Daisuke's tone never changed. Kaiya sighed in defeat.

"Why is everyone acting so strange? First Ren and now you," Kaiya asked.

"Hm." Daisuke answered.

"Well, I'm going to hang myself," Kaiya teased. No reaction from Daisuke. Kaiya sighed, this was beyond her. "I'll talk to you later Daisuke. I won't let the door hit me in the ass." Kaiya left Daisuke alone in her room.

Whatever was wrong with Daisuke, Kaiya and Ren couldn't help her, not when she was pushing them all away.

Kaiya's thoughts drifted back to what Ren said. She leaned against the hallway wall near Daisuke's room.

"Heh, people would be sad huh? Who Ren? Who'd really care if I died?" Kaiya asked the empty hallway. Unknown to her Daisuke had opened her door a crack to make sure she left when she heard her words.

* * *

Kaiya met Ren and Hiro at the entrance to the cafeteria. Hiro waved hesitantly. Hiro may have forgiven her but their relationship was still stained. Ren smiled happily.

"Did you talk to Daisuke?" He asked. Kaiya nodded.

"Yeah I did. Daisuke's not feeling well," Kaiya continued to lie for the schizoid.

"Oh," Ren's face fell, "well let's go eat lunch." Ren went ahead of the other two.

"Are _you_ alright Kaiya?" Hiro asked. Kaiya nodded.

"I'm fine. Let's just go eat lunch," Kaiya followed Ren, Hiro did so too.

All three got their food and sat with the other people in their Group Therapy. The table was silent.

"Hi," Kaiya greeted. There was a chorus of "hi"s back to her. Kaiya sat down by Yuki and K. Hiro sat across from her between Ren and Rei.

"Good Afternoon, Kaiya," Rei's voice was sticky sweet. Kaiya was suddenly filled with dread. "I talked to that charming brother of yours," She continued. "He told me about your first time."

Kaiya wanted to cry right then. Memories came back of her and Akuhei that night. They'd been sitting at home alone. Akuhei was watching her while her parents were out. The movie they were watching happened to have been Kaiya's favorite. Halfway through, Akuhei started acting weird.

He pulled her into his lap at first. Kaiya had been only fourteen at the time so she just shrugged it off. Her onii-san would never do anything wrong to her. Then other things started happening, Akuhei started touching her, making her feel uncomfortable. Kaiya told him so.

That's when it happened. Akuhei hit her and pulled out a gun. He raped her that night, a gun place at her temple while he tore her apart: mentally, physically and emotionally.

"What did that bastard say?" Kaiya asked with her voice shaking.

"He said you were moaning his name the whole time. He said you _wanted_ it," Rei taunted. Kaiya turned away. She was tired of fighting everyone.

"Heh," She spat, getting up and leaving them all behind. Kaiya's head hurt beyond all belief. She scurried to her room, blocking the door with a chair and lifting her mattress.

The knife she'd hid in her pants the first time she came here was waiting for her. She dragged it across her wrist, the blood welling up and spilling out, running along her pale skin.

* * *

Daisuke decided to leave her room and face he world. She walked down the many hallways until she walked past Kaiya's. The door was shut, which wasn't aloud for Kaiya during the day because of her cutting. Her mind flashed back to what she had said earlier.

"_Well, I'm going to hang myself. I'll talk to you later Daisuke. I won't let the door hit me in the ass."_

Had she been serious? Daisuke tried to open the door but something was blocking it, keeping her from getting it to open more than an inch. Daisuke abandoned that method and went looking for Hiro. She walked into the lunchroom, hoping to find the emo girl sitting with their group, but she wasn't.

Everyone was yelling at Rei. Daisuke walked over to see what's going on. Hiro looked beyond pissed. Whatever Rei did, she was paying for it now. Daisuke knew it was a safe bet that Kaiya had something to do with this.

Daisuke walked over to Hiro and asked the one question she shouldn't have "What happened to Kaiya?" Hiro whirled around to throw his wrath upon her but he stopped.

"How would you know, you weren't even here!" Hiro shouted.

"Kaiya's locked herself in her room, so I guessed," Daisuke's voice was hollow.

"She what? Oh, shit. Yuki, K come help me." The two did as they were told, getting up and following the attention seeker. The others followed as well. Ren hung back, hoping to talk to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. I'm sorry," he repeated. Daisuke nodded in understanding and they took off to rejoin their group, leaving Rei behind to glare at their exchange.

Ren and Daisuke found Yuki, K and Hiro banging on Kaiya's door. They tried to push it open but whatever she'd placed in front of the door held strong and didn't budge more than what it would for Daisuke.

"What's going on?" Kosuke asked. Shuichi began explaining it to the Shrink.

"Rei said something mean to Kaiya and she left. Daisuke came by and told us she locked herself in her room so here we are. Then you asked 'what's going on' and I said 'Rei said-'"

"Enough!" Tatsuha snapped at his brother's boyfriend. Shuichi glared at Tatsuha. Kosuke decided to hurry this along.

"K, shoot the door hinges!" he ordered. K obliged and fired the bullets. The door fell backwards onto Yuki and Hiro who caught it and then gently set it on the floor.

Kosuke walked into the room and saw Kaiya sitting on the floor in her room, her shirt had a dark stain on the bottom of her sleeve and she was humming a strange song, rocking back and forth. She didn't seem to notice that anyone else was there.

Kosuke scooped her up and carried her off. Hiro, Ren, and Daisuke followed him. He took Kaiya to the infirmary. Unfortunately the nurse wasn't in, so Kosuke bandaged her wrist himself. After that was done, he pulled out a straightjacket from off of the top shelf and put it on her. He picked her up and headed towards the solitary confinement wing. Hiro tried to plead with the Shrink.

"Kosuke stop! I'll make sure she never does it again, I promise, just don't take her away from us," Hiro begged. Kosuke ignored him and opened one of the doors.

The room had a white ceiling with bright florescent lights. The walls and floor were covered in soft, spongy material. Kosuke put Kaiya against the far wall and began making his retreat. Ren tried to hold back Hiro from attacking Kosuke when he locked the door. Daisuke watched the door close on her friend emotionlessly.

"I hate you! She's not an animal you can cage," Hiro spat.

"Hiro, I'm at my wits end with Kaiya. She was doing so well then suddenly she just… cracked," Kosuke sighed.

"It's all Rei's fault!" Hiro cried, tears falling down his face.

"It was more than what Rei did. It was a series of events that did this to her; Rei just drove her to the breaking point," Kosuke explained. Hiro broke away from Ren's shaking grip and punched Kosuke. Kosuke stood his ground when the punch landed on his right cheek. He didn't even flinch when the pain kicked in. Hiro walked away somewhat satisfied with himself.

* * *

Daisuke had problems showing it, but she felt the guiltiest of all of them. She'd always felt guilty for everything in her life. She felt guilty for letting her mother get away with hitting her siblings and for making Ren cry.

And right now she felt overwhelmingly guilty about what happened to Kaiya.

It was stressful, seeing all this happen. The only thing she could think of to make it better would be to shut herself off even more than before. Maybe if she wasn't near anyone she couldn't hurt them anymore.

She found herself skipping meals and the occasional group. Ren avoided her whenever he saw her. She knew the rest of them didn't want to be around her either. She heard them whispering about her.

"Kaiya was her best friend," K said," I can't believe she'd just sit around in her room all day after what happened to her." Shuichi shook his head and Ryuichi mimicked him.

"I never knew she was so cold-hearted," Yuki said, patting Shuichi on his head. "It brings back memories."

Daisuke walked into the room and everything got quiet. She sat in her seat silently, staring at the wall as if she was very interested in the wallpaper.

Rei walked in after her, scanning the room and smiling widely when she found who she was looking for. She walked over to Daisuke and sat next to her.

"Hey, Daisuke, glad to see you could make it today," She chirped. Daisuke didn't react to her words. She was used to Rei's feeble attempts to speak to her. But so was Rei, and she knew that it was in her best interests to keep talking. "Sorry to see Ren avoiding you like this. Does that mean you've broken up?" She asked hopefully. There was still no response.

Rei opened her mouth to say something again, but Maiyo walked in the room and everyone went silent once more. It was time for group to start. Ever since Hiro hit Kosuke, he hadn't been coming to their group sessions. In fact, none of them had really seen him since then.

Group started without Daisuke really noticing. Maiyo tried to include her a few times but she didn't notice. They all just thought she was ignoring them and moved on.

They went on like normal, occasionally skipping over Daisuke without her knowing, but this time was a little different. If anyone else had done it no one would find it odd but Maiyo noticed right away.

Daisuke stirred in her seat slightly, a rare occurrence in itself. She took her eyes off of the wall and glanced around the room. She looked… confused. Maiyo watched her from the corner of her eye but Daisuke saw her staring and looked back to the wall.

* * *

After group ended, everyone rushed out of the room. The only ones left were Daisuke, Rei, and Maiyo. Maiyo watched the two girls carefully. Rei continued on with their conversation like group never happened.

"So have you and Ren broken up?" Daisuke glanced at her fleetingly.

"It appears so," she said, the sadness masked in her voice. Rei hesitated.

"You know, I wouldn't have broken up with you," she said. Daisuke walked out of the room and out of sight before Rei could say another word.

Maiyo glanced at Rei, who was wearing an expression she had never seen from her before.

"Rei, what's wrong with Daisuke?" she asked. Rei sighed.

"I don't know," she said, "but I'm worried about her."

"Have you noticed her acting stranger than normal?" Rei nodded.

"Yeah, she keeps to herself a lot more lately. She doesn't even spend time with Ren anymore."

"When did that start happening?" Maiyo pondered.

"Family day," Rei answered without hesitating. Maiyo nodded.

"Do what you can for her," Rei said softly. She turned to walk out the door.

"What about you?" Maiyo asked. "How are _you_ doing?" Rei internally debated whether to turn around before doing so and smiling.

"Just help Daisuke," she said. Maiyo seemed convinced.

As soon as Rei turned the corner, the smile wiped off her face. After all, Daisuke wasn't the only one who could hide her emotions.

* * *

Kosuke came back at the end of that week. He still didn't attend group sessions but Maiyo was glad for his presence just the same.

He avoided Hiro at any cost, looking over his shoulder any time he heard a noise. It made him wonder if he was getting as paranoid as his patients.

He heard a murmuring voice nearing him and he jumped out of his seat. As the voice became clearer, he recognized it as Daisuke's voice.

And only Daisuke's voice.

"Fine, but only one more time, then you have to go to bed. You know how mom gets when she doesn't get her sleep."

Kosuke peered around the corner at her, watching with interest. He tried to spot who she was talking to but he found no one.

"I know it hurts but don't worry. I promise I'll always be there to protect you."

Kosuke ogled at what he was witnessing. First there was Kaiya, then before his very eyes, everyone else seemed to be loosing it as well.

* * *

There was a quiet knock on Daisuke's door. The knocker didn't wait to be let in. If Daisuke said she was surprised that it was Rei she would have been lying. No one even wanted to talk to her anymore with the exception of Rei, so she didn't even bother to look up when people knock anymore.

"Hi," Rei said. "How are you holding up?" Daisuke blinked but Rei waited patiently for an answer.

"Fine," she said finally and tonelessly. Rei shook her head.

"No you're not. You fool everyone else but you don't fool me." Rei sighed. "What happened on family day?" Daisuke flinched.

"Nothing," she droned. Rei understood.

"Was it because of seeing your mom again?" she asked. Daisuke lost her composure for a second before quickly regaining it.

"Yeah," she whispered. Rei really did look sympathetic. She gripped the schizoid's hand and intertwined their fingers. Daisuke immediately recoiled.

"Stop," she said. "I'm _not interested_."

"I just want to help! I care about you, Daisuke," Rei pleaded.

"You can't help me," Daisuke stated blandly.

"Why won't you give me a chance? Is it because I'm a girl?" A flash of rage brought life to Daisuke's eyes for a brief moment.

"I couldn't care less if you were a girl or not, Rei," she said.

"Then why won't you pay attention to me?" Rei looked close to tears.

"I would've paid attention to the real Rei: the one I know is still deep down inside of you somewhere. Right now you're so insecure that you have to cause others misery to be happy and whenever you can't deal with something you solve it by shoving your finger down your throat. I chose Ren because he isn't like that. Sure, he's insecure too and he's afraid _all the time_ but he deals with it. He's scared of such simple things but he's so brave for facing his fears everyday. But you're not like that."

"I can change," Rei begged. Daisuke felt like laughing at that but she ended up with a misshapened smirk on her face instead.

"Rei-" the rest of her words were lost when Rei crushed their mouths together.

Rei fed all of her passion into the kiss. She put more detail into this one than the first, sliding her tongue into Daisuke's mouth, silently coaxing her to do the same. Daisuke barely moved, frozen to the spot. No matter how much Rei tried to get her to kiss back, Daisuke wouldn't budge.

They parted for air minutes later. Rei looked like she had been punched in the face.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. She winced at the blank look on Daisuke's face. "I really hurt you, didn't I?" Daisuke knew she didn't have to say anything.

Rei stood up.

"You know," she said while trying not to cry, "I remember the exact moment I started to have feelings for you. I had been here for almost a year when you caught me purging in a bathroom stall. When I apologized you told me that I shouldn't be ashamed. You said that I just needed time to realize what I was doing to myself was unnecessary. Everyone else just scolded me and called me a freak. But not you. You understood." Rei let a few more stray tears fall before continuing.

"I love you."

And with that, she left.

* * *

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. All of these things that were happening lately: Rei, Kaiya, Ren, and her parents. It was stressing her out and driving her crazy.

"Daisuke?" Maiyo asked. "What about you?" Daisuke looked up and realized she was in group but her restless mind didn't settle for a second.

"No, I don't mind," she said. All heads turned in her direction. She had spoken. Maiyo frowned.

"Mind what?" She asked.

"No, I wasn't," Daisuke said, her voice getting panicky. She started to tremble and she clutched her sides. Both Ren and Rei stared worriedly at her.

"No, please!" She stood up fast knocking over her chair in her rush. "I didn't mean it, mom. I swear, I didn't." She yelled, collapsing on the ground and struggling with invisible hands. "Stop it, mom! Please!"

The rest of the circle gazed in horror. Bad ass Ryuichi turned away and clutched Kumagoro.

Daisuke's screams echoed through the halls and even though her voice had always sounded like it had never been used before, her screams sounded familiar. It sounded like a reunion with the dark nightmares she had relived time and time again; a reunion she didn't want.

The men in white, who were so accustomed to Fujisaki, rushed in and silenced her.

Even after she fell unconscious, her screams still seemed to echo through the room, dooming them all.

Ren ran after her before hesitating. Rei walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Go after her," she said. Ren just glared at her.

* * *

Ren looked down at Daisuke, who was tied down to a bed in the infirmary. He was almost too afraid to come but in the end he did. He realized that now was the time that she needed him the most. She pushed him away so she wouldn't scare him like this.

Ren reached for her hand.

"You're the one who needs to be comforted this time," he said.

A figure who was watching stepped out of the shadows and slipped out the door. Rei trudged down the hallway, wiping her tears away with her sleeves.

She hoped she did the right thing.

* * *

Once regular visitors were aloud to visit Daisuke, the group took a field trip to visit her. When they got there they saw Kosuke looking over her with a clipboard. He cringed when he saw Hiro but continued to check things off.

"What's the matter with her?" Ren asked quickly,

"Is she going to be ok?" Ryuichi asked. Kosuke nodded.

"Don't worry," he said. "She's just experiencing brief reactive psychosis. It's a common occurrence in schizoids when they get stressed out. She let her emotions build up inside until she broke down. Don't worry, it's only temporary. She should be experiencing hallucinations for about two weeks and then she'll get better."

"Great," Yuki said sarcastically, "we've got another Fujisaki on our hands." Fujisaki glared and stuck out his tongue at him.

"You'll be sorry when the gophers take over!"

* * *

Unaware if her friend's trouble, Kaiya sat in her solitary confinement room in the straight jacket. The door opened and Kosuke walked in.

"Hello Kaiya, are you in a better mood today?" Kosuke asked the girl.

"Go fuck yourself." Kaiya spat.

"Guess not." Kosuke muttered angrily. Kosuke approached her cautiously. "What do you think about your actions?"

"I'm sorry." Kosuke raised his eyebrows, as he wrote out possible improvement on her chart. "I'm sorry I didn't finish the job." Kosuke scratched out his noted.

"Kaiya, look, this is how it's going to go down. If you don't get better you'll have to be transferred to another mental institution and you'll be so hyped up on tranquilizers you'll forget about everyone here who you care about." Kosuke threatened. Kaiya smirked.

"Why don't you let me die if you want to get rid of me so bad?" she wondered.

"Kaiya I don't want to get rid of you I-" a knock at the wall next to the open door stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Kosuke-san there is a Dr. Hikari here to visit Kaiya." A meek nurse informed.

"Thank you, send him in." Kosuke said. Hikari hesitantly walked in the room.

"Kaiya," he breathed. The girl lurched to her feet and tried to attack him, but Kosuke stopped her. She tried to wiggle out of Kosuke's grasp, but it was difficult to do with her arms bound in the straight jacket.

"Bastard! What the hell are you doing here?" Kaiya growled.

"Kaiya, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk. Calm down," Hikari spoke calmly.

"I am not going to fucking calm down!" Kaiya yelled.

"Then he's won!" Hikari shouted back. Kosuke's eyebrows furrowed together. "The rapist is winning, don't you see? Your anger, depression, pain, with these emotions you're letting him win."

"Dr. Hikari. I don't think-"

"Shut the fuck up Hikari!" Kaiya cried. Tears leaked from her eyes as she slackened against Kosuke. "Go away Hikari, GO!" She continued to cry on Kosuke's shoulder.

"Dr. Hikari, I think it's best if you leave." Kosuke suggested, hugging Kaiya.

"Oh I see, you're fucking her now?" Hikari growled. "I get out of jail for the same thing and I come to see how she was doing and she's already whoring herself out again."

"I am not fucking her; I'm in love with Maiyo!" He quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Maiyo? Who's-"

"Go the hell away Hikari. Just fucking go!" Hikari listened to his former patient.

"I'm moving back to New York, I'm leaving Japan." Hikari explained.

"Good." Kaiya said. Hikari sighed and left. She turned to the blushing Kosuke. "Maiyo?" Her face cracked into a smile. "I'll keep it quiet till you're ready to tell her." Kosuke nodded in appreciation.

"I owe you. How about we go visit Hiro?" His face darkened.

"Daisuke and Ren too?" Kaiya asked hopefully.

"Daisuke's in the infirmary," Kosuke bit his lip.

"WHAT?! Why? Is she alright? We have to go see her!" Kaiya insisted. Kosuke sighed.

"Alright, let me go get something." Kosuke went out the door and brought in a bag. He pulled out a leash meant to go around her waist. He slipped it on her and led her out the door.

* * *

Daisuke slowly opened her eyes, becoming steadily aware of Ren's even breathing next to her. He had stayed with her all night and now he was sound asleep, his head resting close to her hips and grasping her hand in his.

Even despite the fact that she deserted him he still cared about her. She felt that familiar pang of guilt again but didn't let it get to her. She decided right then that she would never hurt Ren again.

She tugged lightly at the restraints keeping her on the bed, unconsciously wanting to run her hands through his hair. He felt her moving and woke up as well.

"How… how are you doing?" He murmured. He kept his hand clasped in hers, and unspoken act of confidence one rarely saw in Ren.

"I feel like crap," Daisuke said softly. She managed a small smile. "Listen… I'm sorry about before." Ren smiled back.

"It's okay," he said. "I should have known that something was wrong. I could've been there for you." Daisuke seemed to just then realize that she was in the infirmary.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You have brief reactive psychosis," Ren said, trying to remember all that Kosuke had told them. "You freaked out in group. Kosuke said that it's normal and you should be better in two weeks." Daisuke frowned.

"I freaked out?" Ren nodded.

"You started… screaming… about your mom." He hesitated. Daisuke was quiet.

"You-you want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet," she muttered. Ryuichi walked into the room.

"Um… Ren, could I have a moment with Daisuke?" Ren tried not to let his paranoia get the best of him but he couldn't help glancing back and forth between the two suspiciously before dismissing it and nodding. He hesitatingly left the room.

Ryuichi sat down in the chair Ren had been sitting in. He clutched Kumagoro tightly even though he didn't seem to be the child version of himself. Daisuke watched him curiously, her face once again blank.

"I might not know exactly what you're going through but I have an idea," he began. "You know, my father used to beat me too." Daisuke nodded. "And I know you love your mom, I love my dad, but it's for the best if you report it to someone. I was an only child so my father only went after me, but think about your siblings. Do you want them to grow up around that?" Daisuke shook her head, feeling her eyes start to water. Ryuichi glanced at Kumagoro. "Here," he said. He handed her the pink bunny. "He got me through it. He wants to help you too."

"Thank you Ryuichi," she whispered. He nodded.

"You know what? You're okay." He leaned down to hug her and she would have hugged back but she was still tied down. Ren walked in again.

"Um…" He stopped at stared at both of them. "Uh… Kosuke's here with Kaiya to visit." Ryuichi stood up.

"See ya, Daisuke. Bye Kumagoro." He left just as Kosuke and Kaiya walked in the door.

Daisuke watched as Ryuichi left the room. Ren inched away regardless of the fact that there was plenty of room for him to get by. Kosuke entered, Kaiya trailing not to far behind, a thick black leather cord snaked around her middle, binding her to the Shrink as if she were a prisoner.

"Hey Daisuke." Kaiya grinned as she walked into the room. Kosuke shook his head, even rendered practically immobile Kaiya could still walk into a room with a fake happy-go-lucky attitude.

Daisuke nodded in acknowledgement of the girl. Ren stood in the far off corner observing them, switching his weight to his left the right foot, then back to left again. Kosuke felt the tension in the room slitting across him aggressively.

"I'll uh…go get Hiro." He said uneasily as he tied the end of Kaiya's leash to Daisuke's bed post. The moment he left, Kaiya's fake smile fell from her face.

"So…how are you holding up?" Kaiya asked, unsure of how to begin.

"I'm not." Daisuke answered simply. Kaiya nodded.

"Stupid question sorry." Kaiya gave another phony smile.

"You really tried to kill yourself didn't you?" Daisuke asked. Kaiya, shocked by the sudden question, quickly recovered and did her best to avoid the subject.

"So Kosuke said you were in the infirmary, what happened? He didn't elaborate on anything, so I didn't think it was so serious they had to strap you to the bed." Kaiya rambled. Daisuke repeated her question. Kaiya sighed; there was no getting away from this one. "Yes" she shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm still here" _Unfortunately_, she added mentally.

Kosuke returned with Hiro in tow. The boy was eager to see her again and he rushed to her and gave her a hug. Kaiya sent an uncomfortable look Kosuke's way, and the Shrink pulled him off of her.

"What the hell?" Hiro asked angrily, yes he was still pissed at Kosuke.

"Ask Kaiya." Kosuke pointed shielding his face and body for the blow he might receive. Hiro turned and looked at her expectantly.

"I- he…there was…he was…oh screw this!" Kaiya would have thrown her arms up in the air in frustration if only her arms hadn't been secured in the straight jacket. Hiro was thoroughly confused now. "I just don't want to be touched right now, okay? It's nothing you've done or anything, it's a personal matter." Kaiya racked her brain for the right words to say. She didn't want Hiro to get the impression she was uncomfortable with him always, just right now. Hiro raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing, meaning he'd beat it out of Kosuke later, and that's meant figuratively.

"Did something happen?" Ren finally piped in. Kaiya looked to Kosuke, sending beams of death through her eyes to the Psychiatrist. She prayed to whatever deity listening he wouldn't say anything. Unfortunately, as most of us have experienced, her prayers and pleas went unanswered as Kosuke began to blab the events.

"Yea, Hikari showed up, Kaiya's previous Shrink." Kosuke began. Kaiya wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

"It's nothing." Kaiya assured her friends.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Daisuke began. "Do you want to end up like me strapped to a bed?" Kaiya gave her a funny look.

"I think I'm passed that Dai, I _am_ in a straight jacket, and they _might_ have to send me away to another mental ward. Since apparently I'm difficult." Kaiya shrugged innocently. "I am not difficult, I just have opinions and I voice them." Kosuke winced when he looked at Hiro. You could almost see the steam coming from his ears. Kaiya had won this round of Shrink vs. Patient.

"You want to _WHAT?!_" Hiro fumed.

"It's only a thought right now. Kaiya is mentally unstable, maybe more than even Fujisaki. The next time she tries to attempt suicide she could be successful, so if she doesn't show any improvement then we have no choice Hiro." Kosuke defended himself.

"What's different from this place and the one you want to send her to?" Ren asked shakily, afraid of the answer…there could be mutant bunnies there and they could attack them!

"They're equipped to handle her situation with the necessary medications." Kosuke said.

Kaiya rolled her eyes, "They have the ability to turn me into a vegetable and they're going to exercise their right to."

"THEY CAN TURN YOU INTO A VEGETABLE??? NOOO!!! Oh shit, you're going to be edible and then they're going to eat you!!" Ren cried in horror.

"No Ren, they're not turning her into that kind of vegetable." Daisuke tried to explain. When they had finally convinced Ren Kaiya would not be turned into a carrot, they continued their visit until Kosuke deemed it time for Kaiya to be locked up again.

"Bye Ren." Kaiya said, the ever paranoid Ren sheepishly waved goodbye. "Bye Daisuke."

"Bye." Daisuke said.

"Bye Hiro." Kaiya finished her farewells and was led back to her new room by Kosuke. From down the hall they then heard Kaiya scream, "KOSUKE LIKES MAIYO!" Just loud enough for all of them to hear. Hiro chuckled and buried his head in his hands slightly embarrassed for the Shrink. Daisuke cracked a small smile as Ren snicker softly to himself, afraid that someone would hear.


End file.
